King of Magic
by Mach9330
Summary: After giving his life to stop Madara and Sasuke, Naruto is reincarnated into the world of Merlin. Seeking to fulfill his duties as Emrys, he works to bring the Old Religon back to Camelot and unite all of Albion. Whether it's under Arthur Pendragon or not is still up for debate.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: King of Magic**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Elemental Nations**

The Fourth Shinobi World War had finally reached its peak. Obito had been died after he had been forced to bring back Madara the **Rinne Tensei** , but thanks to Obito's change of heart, after Naruto made him realize how wrong he had been, had at least destroyed Madara's other Rinnegan and destroyed Black Zetsu. While the other 8 tailed beasts kept Madara busy, Naruto had taken the opportunity to blow up the empty Gedo Statue with a Rasenshuriken/ Tailed Beast Bomb combo. Without the Gedo Statue, Madara had no hope of becoming the Ten Tails Jinchuriki and thus, he had failed.

Madara, with only one eye and a fading control over Hashirama's Sage Mode, was currently being thrashed by a barrage of attacks from by a Nine Tails Sage Mode Naruto.

"Come on, Madara! What's wrong!? Aren't you supposed to be the Tree Grandpa's equal!?" Naruto taunted Madara as he punched his face. Tree Grandpa of ocurse, refers to Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage who was made famous for his unique Wood Style Ninjutsu.

"You think that you can just steal Nature Chakra!? Fool! It takes training to use Nature Chakra, even Tree Grandpa needed to train in order to use it!" Naruto shouted as he kneed Madara in the stomach.

"You tried to take away everyone's free will! Why? Because you were dealt a bad hand so you think that you should put the whole world in an illusion?" Naruto shouted as he buried his fist in Madara's gut, causing the man to keel over, blood and saliva flying from his mouth.

"Fool! Living is not for the weak! And real peace for the world can only be attained when everyone wants it. Even if you had succeeded in casting the Infinte Tsukiyomi, it's still a jutsu. Eventually, the illusion would have ended and we would be right back to square one." Naruto knocked Madara over and stepped on his chest.

"You will never win against me, Madara. Do you know why that is? It's because your cause is worthless. Your cause is not worth fighting for and that is why you will always lose to me or Tree Grandpa." Naruto stated as he reached down, placing his hand on Madara's chest and with a blast of Nine Tails Chakra, killed all of Hashirama's cells inside of Madara's body, which caused the face of Hashirama that was on Madara's chest to fall out, leaving a bloody pit in Madara's chest. Once Naruto did that, Madara lost the medium through which he could safely manipulate Nature Chakra. The chakra began to turn him into a tree before he forcibly expelled it from his body, but Naruto severed the arm of Madara's that was turned into a tree and knocked Madara back to the ground.

 _'How could I, Madara, the greatest Uchiha to ever walk the earth, fail!?'_ the revived Uchiha thought. He was angry at so many people right now, he didn't even know what to do. That idiot Obito had started to awaken the ten tails before he had collected all of the Tailed Beasts. Which was why he was in this mess anyways, Hashirama hadn't been any help seeing as he had been trying to stop him with his legendary Wood Style bloodline limit.

The last Uzumaki was royally pissing him off because Madara could not gain the upper hand. The Kyuubi had always been his personal plaything, though now it looked like karma had come to bite him in the ass. The blonde Uzumaki had not only destroyed the Gedo Statue, which meant no becoming a jinchuriki of the Ten Tails for Madara, but Naruto had been thoroughly thrashing Madara around like a ragdoll, and now that he had destroyed Hashirama's cells, Madara lost access to Wood Style and his ability to use Sage Mode.

 _'Oh no,'_ Madara thought as his only remaining Rinnegan vanished, leaving only his Eternal Mangekyou. "NO!NO!WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY RINNEGAN!?"

"Idiot, the only reason you COULD use the Rinnegan was because you stole DNA from Tree Grandpa. Without that, your Sharingan is back to it's true state. Speaking of which," Naruto said as he used Flying Thunder God to teleport to Madara, and without warning, ripped out the Madara's remaining eye and crushed it. Madara screamed in pain as he lost his last eye, before Naruto compounded on that pain by breaking Madara's spine, paralyzing him from the waist down.

"It's time," Naruto said to himself as he opened up the seal on his stomach and released Kurama from him. Naruto had refused both halves of Kurama earlier by taking it out of his father and recombined both.

Naruto collapsed as his life was slowly fading from him. "You shouldn't be dragged into hell with me. This is goodbye, old friend."

" **Naruto! Behind you!** " Kurama shouted at Naruto. He turned to be stabbed in the stomach by Sasuke.

"Well dobe, thanks for making this easy for me. Now I can kill all the Kage and the Tailed Beasts and begin my revolution." Sasuke gloated, but that all stopped when he was pierced through the stomach by Kurama's claw.

" **Idiot Uchiha. We knew you would try something like this. So glad that you proved me right. Your clan is a disease."** Kurama noted as a quick burst of high-quality Tailed Beast Chakra destroyed Sasuke's entire chakra network. Causing him to cry out in pain. " **Naruto, you need to hurry while you still have time."**

"I know," Naruto panted as he picked himself up and flashed through hand signs. "Reaper Death Seal!," Naruto said as the God of Death appeared behind.

" **Why have you summoned me, Child of Prophecy?"** The Shinigami asked.

"Lord Shinigami, I need you seal away Madara Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. These monsters attempted to destroy the world, and they must not be allowed to come back." Naruto pleaded.

" **Very well then,"** The Shinigami said as he reached through Naruto and ripped both souls of the Uchiha's souls out of their bodies.

"At least, the world….is…..safe…now." Naruto huffed, as his life neared it's end as his back hit the dirt.

" **Do not be afraid, Child of Prophecy, for you have saved the world. You've have the gift I shall now grant you, Hero. Rejoice, for you have earned it. Divine Jutsu: Reincatnation of the Deserving,"** The Shinigami said as Naruto Uzumaki's eyes closed for the final time, while his soul was sent to a new world, to live a better life than the one he had lived here in the Elemental Nations.

 **Albion**

 **18 years later**

A young 18 year old man with spiky black hair and purple eyes rode down the beaten path to Camelot on his black destrier. He wore, black breeches over black boots, a long-sleeved blood red tunic with a brown belt over that. He wore brown leather bracers on his fore arms. He carried a large sack with him, and a sword hilt stuck out of it.

Daemon walked into Camelot. He looked around the city, see the generally happy peasants and bustling activity. As he entered his destination, The Citadel, he came across a scene that he would remember for the rest of his life.

A group of people were gathered around a man, whose head was forced into a chopping block by two Camelot guards and a executioner stood ready, looking up. Daemon followed the Executioners gaze and saw an older man dressed in fine clothes with a crown on his head. Probably the king.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." He announced. Daemon looked elsewhere and saw a beautiful young woman, maybe a year or two older than himself, with lustrous black wavy hair, grey-green eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a purple dress. Her expression told him that she thought this whole thing was wrong and eventually looked away.

Uther raised his arm, then lowers it as a signal to the executioner. The executioner raised his axe and brought it back down, beheading Thomas Collins. The gathered around gasp and look away. Daemon closed his eyes and said a small prayer for that young man's soul.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm." Uther proclaimed, bringing the crowds attention back to him. "So, I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."

It was then a shrill wail of sorrow pierced the air. The crowd moved aside to reveal a rather ugly old woman. "There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you!" Mary Collins shouted, expressing her hatred for the man who murdered her son. "With your hatred and your ignorance! You've murdered my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son."

"Seize her!" Uther told his guards.

Mary chants a spell and vanishes in a whirlwind of wind and smoke before the guards can do anything.

 **Inside the palace**

Daemon walked off after Mary vanished. "Where would I find Gaius, the- the court physician?" Daemon asked, seeing that he did not know where to go.

The guard pointed down the hall. Thanking him, Daemon walks up the steps and knocks on the open door to the physician's quarters and peeks inside.

"Hello?", Daemon asks. He then see's Gaius on a ladder doing something. "Gaius?"

Gaius, startled, fell backwards from the bookshelf stairs and the railing breaks. Daemon quickly used a non-verbal spell as his purple eyes glow for a moment and he slows time while also using magic to move a bed under Gaius before he hits the floor.

"What did you just do?" Gaius demanded as he got up.

"Erm..." Daemon rubbed his head.

"Tell me!" Gaius demanded again.

"I have no idea what happened." Daemon said, playing dumb since the door behind him was still open.

"If anyone had seen that..." Gaius warned.

"Don't worry, nobody saw anything," Daemon waved away the concern.

"I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!" Gaius demanded.

"The druids," Daemon answered in a whisper so no over heard them, "But before them, my teacher was no-one."

"That's impossible! Who are you?" Gaius demanded.

Daemon pulled out a letter, which was from his mother. "I- I don't have my glasses." Gaius said.

"I'm Daemon. " Daemon said.

"Visenya's son? " Gaius asked and Daemon nodded. "But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!"

"It is Wednesday." Daemon deadpanned.

"Ah, right then. You better put your bags in there." Gaius pointed to the guest room.

"You- you won't say anything about the incident?" Daemon asked, looking apprehensive.

"No. Although, Daemon, I should say thank you. You saved my life", Gaius said in gratitude.

 **Nighttime**

Daemon is staring out at Camelot while Gaius read the message from his mother.

' _Dear Gaius, how has life been treating you, old man? I hope serving the old magic hating bastard hasn't dulled that dry humor of your's. If it has, I'll beat it back into you the next time I see you!',_ Gaius smiled as he kept reading, _'Anyway, I need you to look after my son. My son was born with an unnatural amount of magic energy, though that makes sense, given who his father is. But he grows more powerful by the day, and the teachings that druids that lived in our village gave him could only help him hone his powers so much. And he has a dark past from his time in the Kingdom of Amanta that he wants to leave behind by becoming a physician and helping heal people. I know sending him to Camelot is probably suicide, but this is the only option I have left. Please Gaius, watch over him.'  
_

Gaius wondered what young Daemon's past with Amanta was. Amanta had been the kingdom of Sarrum, the only other king who persecuted magic users besides Uther. Yet Sarrum was worse then Uther. Sarrum and the entire kingdom had been wiped out nearly a year ago when fire belched forth from the Earth. No one really knew what happened.

 **With Morgana**

"Morgana." Uther said, getting her attention.

"Yes?" Morgana responded.

"What is this? Why are you not joining us at the feast?" Uther asked.

"I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for a celebration." She said, making her opinion clear before her expression turned remorseful, "That poor mother."

"It was simple justice for what he'd done." Uther argued.

"To whom? He practiced some magic, he didn't hurt anyone." Morgana fired back, her kind heart not able to bear what her guardian did.

"You were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like." The delusional king said, his hatred of magic always clouding his judgement.

"How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?" Morgana asked.

"Until they realize there is no room for magic in my kingdom! You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen." Uther said, his tone leaving no argument.

"I told you! I want no part in these celebrations!" Morgana said, going back to her earlier statement about how an execution of someone innocent was no cause for celebration.

"I'm your guardian! I expect you to do as I ask." Uther warned her, "If you will show me no respect, at least respect our finest singer." With that, he walked off.

"You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create!" Morgana shouted at him as he walked away.

 **Late at night.**

Kilgharrah calls Daemon's name in his sleep.

"Daemon... Daemon..." the dragons voice spoke in his mind but Daemon ignored it in favor of sleeping.

 **Next morning**

Daemon wakes up the next day in his new bedchamber and enters the physician's chambers.

"I got you some water. You didn't wash last night." Gaius mentioned, pointing to the bucket.

"Sorry about that. I was tired from the long journey." Daemon said.

"Help yourself to some breakfast," Gaius says.

Daemon sat down to eat his watery porridge. Gaius intentionally knocked a bucket of water off the table. Daemon stands up and stopped it midair with a glance, his purple eyes glowing. Gaius gasps and they look at each other. Daemon lets it drop.

"How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?" Gaius asked.

"Sometimes," Daemon said as he got a mop and cleaned up. "Depends on the spell. If I've mastered a spell enough, I can just think it and make it happen. No incantation required. Which happens a lot because I learn rather quickly."

"Well, we better keep you out of trouble. Since you came here to become a physician, you'll help me during the day, while I give you material to read over and study. I expect you to keep up with your studies. Other than that, any other free time, unless I need you, is yours to do with as you please." Gaius said.

He grabbed a small sack from the table. "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once."

Daemon took the bag. "Oh, and here's something for lunch." Gaius said as he handed Daemon a wrapped up sandwich.

"Off you go. And Daemon, I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments in the open will get you killed." Daemon nodded and left.

Daemon ate his sandwich as he walked down the Physician's Corridor and through the square to deliver the medicine. He knocks on a door and squinting old man answers.

"I brought you your medicine." Daemon said, holding the vial. Sir Olwin pops the cork and starts drinking it.

"Oh, and Gaius said don't drink it all at..." Daemon trailed off as Sir Olwin finishes drinking the remedy.

"I'm sure it's fine." Daemon said as he walked off.

 **Afternoon**

 **Castle Walls**

Daemon was walking along the castle walls in the area where the knights typically train. He walked by and noticed a group of knights stepped forward and ordered the poor servant boy to run while moving a giant target with him.

While this was happening, Morgana looked upon the scene from the window. Not because she wanted to see Arthur be an ass as usual, she had noticed this newcomer to Camelot earlier though she had not paid much attention to him, given the execution.

Morris, Arthur's servant, finally drops the target and it rolls to Daemon's feet. Daemon put a foot on it so Morris can't pick it up.

"Hey, come on, that's enough." Daemon said, his face hardened.

"What?" Arthur said in annoyance as he walked closer, while Morris moved away.

"You've had your fun, pal. Now it's time to end it. Otherwise, you are going to get this kid killed." Daemon said as he crossed his arms.

"Do I know you?" Arthur asked.

"Names Daemon." Daemon introduced.

"So I don't know you." Arthur stated.

"Nope", Daemon said.

"Yet you called me pal." Arthur said.

"An oversight on my part. Nothing more." Daemon said.

"Yes, I think so." Arthur agreed.

"Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such a foul cunt." Daemon said as he started to walk away.

"Or I one who could be so stupid." Arthur scoffed, causing Daemon to stop and turn around.

"Tell me, Daemon, do you know how to walk on your knees?" Arthur asked rhetorically.

"Nope," Daemon said.

"Would you like me to help you?" Arthur asked giddly, readying himself to punish the commoner for speaking so casually to him.

"I'd rethink that if I were you." Daemon said simply.

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" Arthur asked in amusement.

"You don't want to find out." Daemon warned giving him one last chance to back off.

"Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooooon." Arthur drawled.

"Ladies first, you arrogant little bitch." Daemon said, angering Arthur. He threw a punch but Daemon caught the punch. With his greater strength, he slowly applied pressure and caused Arthur to groan. He socked Daemon in the mouth but Daemon took the punch like it was nothing.

"That all?" Daemon asked as he applied pressure to Arthur's hand more, causing him to groan as he felt something crack.

"You should treat your servants better," Daemon said as he let Arthur go and walked away.

 **Next Morning**

The Great Dragon's voice wakes Daemon again while trying to contact him. _'Daemon... Daemon...'_

Daemon heard it coming from the floor beneath him, so he wonders what that is. ' _Daemon…"_

"Daemon! The king just spoke to the me earlier. You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot." Gaius scolded.

"I'm sorry. But that prat of a prince was pissing me off and I didn't think it through." Daemon apologized, causing Gaius's expression to soften some.

"You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to make sure the King didn't arrest you, on account that you arrived here yesterday and didn't know he was the prince. Though there will have to be some punishment." Gaius said.

 **Afternoon**

Daemon was in the stocks, being pelted with rotten fruit and vegetables by children.

"Oh bugger," Daemon groaned. Gaius laughed as he walked off to get back to work, since he couldn't do anymore for Daemon. The children leave to get more rotten fruit and vegetable. While that happens, the Lady Morgana and her servant, Guinevere, approached.

"Hello, I'm Lady Morgana and this is my handmaiden, Guinevere." Morgana introduced.

"Though, most people call me Gwen." Gwen said.

"Right. I'm Daemon." Daemon greeted. He reaches his hand further out of the stocks to shake both of theirs, "Although, a lot people just call me Idiot."

"No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave." Gwen complimented.

"It was stupid." Daemon said.

"Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him." Gwen teased, causing Daemon to look at her funny.

"Uh, you did see what I did to him, right?" Daemon asked.

"You'll have to excuse Gwen. Almost every woman in the kingdom is attracted to him." Morgana teased, much to Gwen's embarrassment.

"I am not, my lady." Gwen mumbled indignantly.

"I'm just teasing, Gwen." Morgana said.

"And you are not attracted to him, I take it?" Daemon asked, which made Morgana scoff.

"Please, I grew up with him. He's more like an annoying brother than a potential love interest." Morgana said.

"Apologies, I'm a bit lost as to where this conversation is going." Daemon said.

"I'm the Kings Ward, not his daughter. But I have lived here since I was 10 years old." Morgana explained.

"Ah, apologies for my ignorance, my lady. I only arrived in Camelot yesterday, and have not had a chance to learn everything yet." Daemon apologized.

"It's alright. Its was brave what you did. I rather enjoyed it." Morgana gave a flirtatious smirk.

"what? You think so?" Daemon asked.

"Arthur's become a bully ever since he turned 12. It's nice to see him get knocked down a peg every so often." Morgana said.

"Oh, excuse me, Lady Morgana, Guinevere. My fans are waiting." Daemon said as the kids came back with more fruit.

The ladies leave as they start pelting him again.

 **Gaius's Chambers**

 **1 hour later**

Daemon enters and sits down to eat.

"Do you want some vegetables with that?" Gaius said sarcastically.

"I know you're still angry with me." Daemon scoffed.

"Your mother asked me to look after you." Gaius said.

"Yes. " Daemon acknowledged.

"What did your mother say to you about your gifts?" Gaius asked.

"That I was special." Daemon said.

"You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before." Gaius said.

"I know, it's because my magic is almost instinctual and it comes easy to me, unlike most." Daemon answered, as this had been a question he had posed to the Druids. "Did you ever study magic?"

"Uther banned all such work twenty years ago." Gaius said.

"Why?" Daemon wondered. He knew that Uther banned magic a long time ago and persecuted his people who still practiced, but he was never aware of the reason.

"People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons." Gaius said, shocking Daemon.

"What? All of them?" Daemon asked.

"There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it." Gaius said, causing Daemon to nod. "Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice."

 **Later**

 **Lady Helen's Guest Chamber's**

Daemon walked up to and enters Lady Helen's guest chamber. He puts the potion bottle on the vanity table and noticed an effigy and a special book. Daemon immediately realized it was a book of spells. Daemon heard Lady Helena walking toward her room and puts the book down, trying to cover up the evidence that he was snooping. He finishes up and waits patiently as she enters, completely unaware.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked harshly.

"I was asked to deliver this." Daemon said, handing her the bottle. "The court physician said it was for your voice.

Daemon walked out. He stopped at the door way and turned around to look at her. His eyes glowed royal purple for a moment, and her form flickered just for a moment from the beautiful singer to that of the old and ugly Mary Collins, confusing him in the process. He walked away, thinking he had imagined it.

 **Next day**

 **Lower Town**

It was about noon that Daemon finished up his errands and was heading back to Gaius chambers to see if he had anything else for him. He passed by Arthur and his gang, who turned to look at him.

"How's your knee-walking coming along?" Arthur called out to Daemon. Daemon ignored the asshole and continued walking.

"Aw, don't run away!" Arthur called out.

"From you?" Daemon scoffed as he stopped.

Arthur sighed and said, "Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."

"Look, I've told you you're a cunt." Daemon said as he turned around to face him. " I just didn't realize you were the royal one."

Daemon took note of the other members of Arthur's gang and said. "Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?"

"I could take you apart with one blow." Arthur arrogantly laughed.

"And I could beat you with both hands tied behind my back." Daemon said.

"You're bluffing," Arthur scoffed.

"Care to try me?" Daemon invited.

"Are you sure?" Arthur askes while his knights encourage him to fight.

Daemon rolled up the sleeves to his elbows on the long-sleeved blood red shirt he was wearing. "Final warning, little prince. Back the hell off."

"Here you go." Arthur said, ignoring Daemon, as one of his knights handed him a mace, which he tossed at Daemon. Daemon caught it easily, staring at it for a moment before tossing it to the ground. He then held both hands behind his back.

"Suit yourself, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth." Arthur said.

"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prick?" Daemon wondered.

"You can't address me like that." Arthur scoffed.

"What are you gonna do about?" Daemon mocked "Go home and cry to daddy about the peasant who wasn't kissing your boots?"

Arthur's face gained a perturbed grin and swung at Daemon's head, which made Daemon duck.

"Come on then, Daemon! Come on!" Arthur said, egging him on.

Arthur swung at Daemon several more times, who ducked and dodged. Daemon got inside Arthur's guard on a particularly wide swing, and kicked his feet out from under him with a sweeping kick.

That was the only 'strike' he used against Arthur, as after that, Daemon was back to dodging his attacks, making Arthur look like a fool, since all he hit were merchant stands.

Back in the Citadel, both Gaius and Morgana seem to hear the commotion, and head out.

"You bastard!" Arthur said as he getting mad and swung his mace wildly.

Daemon found these wilder swings much more easy to dodge, seem Arthur was winding up more and telegraphing his attacks. It was at this point that Morgana, Guinevere, and Gaius all arrived and watched with the crowd. Though Morgana came with her own set of guards.

Daemon was continuing dodge while Arthur swung wildly. Unfortunately, Daemon backed himself into a stand.

"You're in trouble now!" Arthur shouted as he swung at Daemon's head. Daemon's eyes widened and he ducked, with Arthur's mace headed straight for the old man that was running the merchant stand. Unable to stop himself, the mace hit the man in the temple. He collapsed on the ground without a sound, blood flowing from his wound. Dead. **(1)**

The crowd, Daemon, and Arthur were silent as the grave for a moment. Arthur was shocked that he had accidently killed one of his father's subjects, Daemon was angry that he had let it get this far. Gaius was solemn, Gwen was covering her mouth in horror and Morgana comforting her.

"No, I..I" Arthur tried to say.

"That poor old man." Someone in the crowd said.

"The prince killed that poor man!" another in the crowd shouted.

"How could he?" Gwen breathed in horror.

' _Damn it, Arthur. Look at what you've done now,'_ Morgana thought to herself, knowing that a prince killing an unarmed civilian was never a good thing.

"You bastard! You made me kill that old man!" Arthur shouted as he swung again. This time though, Daemon had had enough. He slipped inside Arthurs guard while dodging, grabbed the arm holding the mace, and tossed him over his shoulder. Arthur slammed into the ground and tried to rollover to stand up.

Daemon grabbed both of the prince's arms as Arthur tried to get up, pulled them straight behind Arthur, and placing his foot on Arthur's spine, putting the only son of Uther in a very compromised position. "Okay, this has gone on long enough!" Daemon growled. "Submit."

"To you?" Arthur said as he struggled and felt his bones begin to crack.

"Submit, or I'll break both of your arms!" Daemon shouted.

For a moment, neither did anything. Arthur though, finally relented. "I…yield."

"I didn't quite hear you." Daemon growled as he pulled with more force and cracked more bones.

"I yield!" Arthur shouted and Daemon finally let him go. Both huffed.

The two guards that were with Arthur made to arrest Daemon, but guards that came with Morgana blocked them. "If you two even attempt to arrest that man, I'll have you both sacked." Morgana said to them. The two guards with Arthur, fearful of the change in behavior in the King's Ward, wisely backed off.

Daemon walked off and knelt next to the man that Arthur had accidentally killed. "I'm sorry. This should not have happened." He solemnly said. Daemon picked him up in his arms and carried him away, to bury him outside the city, the crowd parting for him.

 **Gaius Chambers**

 **1 hour later**

"How could you be so foolish?!" Gaius demanded from Daemon as they barged back into Gaius chambers.

"He came at me with the intent to kill me. What was I supposed to do!?" Daemon asked as he rounded on Gaius. Hey, Arthur was using a spiked mace. If he had been hit, he would have had a split open skull. If that had been anyone else who had tried that, Daemon would have killed them.

"Arthur is a prince, the future king of Camelot! You should have walked away!" Gaius said.

"I tried, Gaius! But he wouldn't stop goading me, and I didn't even fight back until he killed that poor man, I just dodged him!" Daemon said.

"Daemon! This is not the way to make sure you survive here in Camelot! The goodwill extended to you by Morgana and myself can only go so far with the king! Don't you know anything about court politics!?"

"No, I don't!" Daemon yelled before he sighed and sat down. "My mother and I lived in the country side for pretty much our entire lives. When I was 14, I trained until I became a Knight of Cambia, that's King Olaf's kingdom, and I served for about 2 years. But I was immediately on the frontlines, fighting in a war between Cambia and Alined's Kingdom. I had to leave about after 2 years of serving King Olaf for a reason I won't discuss here. I then spent half a year winning tourneys in various kingdoms in the north, since Olaf allowed me to keep my knighthood. I met a girl that I am still close with today at one of those tourneys. She's my best friend, and a year ago, I had to save her from Sarrum's men, who were bringing her back to Amanta to torture, rape, and kill her. I saved her just before she made it to Amanta. I brought her back with me to my mother's village. And now I am here. So no, Gaius. I do not know court politics."

Gaius sighed as he sat down, "I understand how you must feel, Daemon. But there is a right way to handle disputes with royals, and fighting them in the marketplace is not the way. Please, promise me, that you won't do something like this again. I don't want to have to explain to your mother why I'm returning her son to her in a coffin."

Daemon looked down, feeling guilty, before he said, "Okay, I won't do it again."

 **The Throne Room**

 **Same Time**

"How could you be so stupid!?" Uther yells at Arthur, while Morgana watched from the sidelines.

"He insulted my pride, my honor, father. In board daylight in front of all the Knight's of Camelot. He had to be punished!" Arthur tried to defend himself.

"I have spent more than two decades building up the good will of the people towards this dynasty! What you fail to realize is that by killing one of our peasantry in broad daylight and attacking another with a weapon meant for tourney fighting or war, you have damaged that bond, and it will take years to repair it!" Uther shouted, angry that his son and heir had put him in such a precarious position.

"You execute our people all the time!" Arthur protested.

"Executing those who break my laws by practicing magic in a formal execution is completely different from goading and attacking them in the streets with tourney weapons!" Uther shouted.

"Father-" Arthur tried to weakly argue.

"Get out of my sight! Go to your room and don't come out until I call for you!" Uther shouted, not wanting to deal with his son until tomorrow, when his temper had subsided. Arthur bowed his head and left, not wishing to anger his father anymore.

Uther sighed as he gripped his head and sat on his throne while Morgana walked a little closer. "Damn it. This is not what I had in mind for the celebrations." Uther said to himself.

"You know you have to punish him, My Lord." Morgana mentioned, causing Uther to look at her.

"Elaborate." Uther said, wanting to hear his wards(secret illegitimate daughter's) reasoning.

"One of the first lessons you taught me was a king's relationship with the populace. A king must be firm but fair, not showing favor to anybody. It's the king's responsibility to keep the peasantry in line, to make sure they don't rebel by keeping them happy yet not giving them more than what they need." She said.

"With this in mind, you can ill afford to NOT punish Arthur. Not only would it make you look weak, due to not being able to reign in your son, it would show favoritism, and that when push comes to shove, you would rather protect Arthur from his mistake rather than mead out justice. Arthur needs to learn a lot of things before he is ready to be king, chief amongst them being some humility." **(2)**

"I take it you have a suggestion." Uther said to her.

"I'm sure you know that Arthur has the largest turnover of servants of anyone in the castle, due to his unrealistic expectations of what a servant is capable of." Morgana offered.

Uther nodded as he came up with Arthur's punishment. "Very well then, for the next three weeks, Arthur will be forced to do all of the chores his servant would normally do for him on top of his other duties." Uther got up and went to make the arrangements before catching some sleep.

 **Banquet Hall**

 **Next Night**

The court members gathered and conversed in the banquet hall. Daemon saw Arthur joking with his gang. The two of them lock eyes, staring at each other.

With a sigh, Daemon walks over to him. Arthur turns to him and some of the courtier's as well as Uther look on with interest. "What do you want?" Arthur growled, the memory of being told by his father what his punishment was still fresh in his mind.

"Look," Daemon said as he scratched his head, "I'm not the best with this sort of thing, so I'm just gonna be blunt. You and I got off on the wrong foot repeatedly. And it boiled over, and somebody payed the price. Since I am the apprentice of the Court Physician and you are the son of the King, you and I are going to be interacting a lot for the foreseeable future. So, I think it's best for everyone, both of us included, if we move past what happened yesterday, and try to get along." Daemon extended his hand for a handshake. "What do you say?"

Arthur scoffed and swatted Daemon's hand away before turning back to his gang. Daemon sighed and walked back to Gaius. Uther saw this and frowned while the courtiers who had witnessed it gossiped. Uther would certainly be giving Arthur an earful later, but he would not ruin the festivities.

Daemon went to stand by Gaius, who gave him a pat on the back. "You did the right thing, trying to make peace with him." Gaius said.

"Yeah, well I'd feel better if he actually wanted to make peace." Daemon said.

It was at that moment that Morgana walked in, wearing a red silk dress that exposed her shoulders, arms and upper back. The dress covered her chest and was held by a golden chain necklace. Decorating the dress further was a string of flying golden doves, circling her waist like a belt. He hair was done up and to top it off, she wore a golden bejeweled circlet and a red ruby tear drop under her right eye.

Truly, at that moment, Daemon thought he was in the presence of an angel.

Gathering up he courage, he walked closer to her. Morgana seemed to notice as she stopped and turned his way. "Lady Morgana," Daemon greeted, kissing her hand. He had immediately began reading up on proper etiquette after his heart to heart with Gaius.

"Daemon," Morgana greeted. She was rather impressed by his boldness approach her and make conversation with her, while most of the other pathetic males didn't have that kind of courage.

"I'm told I have you to thank for me not losing my head." Daemon stated with a smile.

"It was the least I could do. After all, you were not at fault for the fight. The fault lies with Arthur." Morgana stated, which was true. Arthur instigated the fight and pressured Daemon into it while Daemon gave him several chances to walk away and didn't really fight back until that accident.

"Maybe, but I should have tried to walk away harder. That accident should not have happened." Daemon said with a solemn expression.

"All you can do is move forward now." Morgana said, while she secretly was impressed with him. She saw that scene just now where he tried to make peace with Arthur. A foolish endeavor right now, as Arthur still had not learned humility yet. Still, it made Daemon the better man for being the first to try for peace and whether he knew it or not, it had earned him some brownie points with her.

Morgana then gained a teasing smirk. "Just try to stay out of trouble. Wouldn't want to be saved by a girl again, right?"

Daemon smirked back and teased, "Oh give a few months, I'm sure I'll dig myself a new hole you'll have to pull me out of."

Morgana laughed and her angelic laugh was music to his ears. "Enjoy the feast, Daemon."

Morgana moved off to speak with Arthur and Daemon watched her leave. "My god." He in appreciation.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" Gwen said , coming up behind him. "Some people are just born to be queen."

Daemon's eyes widened and he turned to her. "No. Really?" He asked, because if he was right, that would mean she would have to marry Arthur.

"I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?" She said, knowing he could be such a prick.

"Oh, come on, Gwen." Daemon chuckled, "I was under the impression you liked _rough, tough, save the world_ kind of men."

"No, I like much more ordinary men like you." Gwen said.

"Gwen, believe me, I am far from ordinary. Daemon said, alluding to several things but chief among them being magic.

"No, I didn't mean you, specifically. Not you. But just, you know, I like much more ordinary men like you." She countered, realizing she was almost revealed she had a crush on Daemon.

"So you do like me, then," Daemon teased, while Gwen blushed and turned away.

 **Lady Helen's chamber**

Mary hums at her vanity table before leaving the room, walking past Bronwen's corpse.

 **Main hall**

 **10 minutes later**

Celebratory horns signal King Uther's entrance and everyone bows to him

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." Uther and everyone clap as they all sit at their tables, waiting to hear the famed singer.

The person the court thinks is Helen begins to sing. At first, everything seems ordinary, but slowly, the members of the court begin to nod off and fall asleep. Daemon notices and uses a quick spell to block his hearing. Cobwebs began to form over the enchanted sleepers. Daemon listened more closely and recognized that what Mary was singing was actually an incantation. ' _That's actually pretty igneous, singing the incantation so nobody suspects you.'_ He thought, respecting the ingenuity of her spell.

Daemon noticed her staring at Arthur as she walks forward. She pulled a dagger from her sleeve. Mary's incantation reached it crescendo and she prepared to throw the dagger. Daemon decided now was time to act. He may not like Arthur, but he did not deserve to die either. Daemon raised his hand towards Mary. "Ossox qual suurentaa!" Daemon incantated as his eyes glowed and he twisted his hand sharply, causing Mary's neck to turn 180 degrees instantly, the magical neck snap killing her. Daemon also magically dropped the chandelier on her as well. He then finished up by sitting down then laying back, speaking a quick spell as cobwebs formed over him.

The court members started to wake and pull the cobwebs off, muttering. Uther and Arthur stand up to see Mary Collins lying on the floor.

"Witch!" Uther shouted in shock, shocked that a witch would dare to attack him in his own castle. Though he was definitely glad the chandelier broke when it did, otherwise, he would have lost his son and heir.

Daemon then 'woke up' with the rest of the court, pulling the cobwebs off himself

 **Camelot**

 **Next night**

High atop the highest tower of the Citadel, a man in a black cloak that hid his face stared out over Camelot.

"Well Camelot, let's see how you handle Emrys," The man said as his eyes glowed royal purple.

 **Chapter End**

 **So, here is chapter one.**

 **Naruto x Morgana is a definite pairing. Have at least 3 more women planned for the harem. Might have him spend some quality time with some of the other women in the Merlin world, thought they may not be in the harem.**

 **Now for some notes.**

 **1\. Despite the family friendly tone of Merlin, one cannot argue that Arthur came at Merlin with a spiked mace. Arthur fought a Merlin, who was basically an unarmed civilian. Had Arthur actually hit Merlin in the head, he would have killed him.**

 **2\. Morgana is more politically savy here. Since she appears to be more favored by Uther than Arthur, she would have been taught how to handle herself in the political field.**

 **I changed Naruto and Kushina's names to Daemon and Visenya because their Japanese names don't really fit in medieval Britain.  
**

 **Next Time: Not so Valiant**


	2. Not so Valiant

****Confirmed Harem Members: Morguase  
****

 ** **Strong Likelyhood: Morgana, Gwen, Nimueh  
****

 ** **Maybe/Up for debate: Female Arthur, Lady Vivian, Lady Elena, Sophia, Catrina of Tregor(The real one, not the troll),  
****

 ** **Not happening: Mithian  
****

 **Chapter 2: Not so Valiant  
**

 **Western Isles**

 **Small Marketplace**

In the marketplace, booths lined up along one side of the narrow hall. Smoke filled the air, making it harder to breathe than normal. After a moment, a knight by the name of Valiant wanders in, looking for a particular booth.

When he sees the merchant he was looking for, Valiant says, "I understand you have a shield for me."

The merchant nods and motions for him to come behind the counter.

The merchant holds up a shield with three intertwined green snakes with red eyes on a yellow field. "With your swordcraft and this shield, I guarantee you will win." The merchant assured the knight, confident his craft would hold up.

"Show me how it works." Valiant orders.

"Certainly." The merchant says obediently. "Tharinna imbicentra. Orpha hormanace doll!"

After the incantation is complete, snakes slither out of the shield, their hisses piercing the otherwise quiet area. Knight Valiant looks on them with something akin to wonder.

The merchant looks proud that he has managed to impress the knight. "When you're competing in the tournament, you pin your opponent under the shield, a snake strikes" Here he moves hand like a snake, making it strike. "Your opponent will be paralyzed." The merchant hands over the shield carefully and smiles.

"The snakes are now under your command. They will do anything that you tell them to do."

"Anything?" The knight says, looking up from his newest acquisition.

"Just say the word."

The knight and merchant look at each other, both laughing darkly before Valiant's face turns blank.

"Kill him." Valiant orders.

The merchant becomes terrified as a snake strikes, biting him in the throat and he falls over dead. Valiant looks over the body with a blank expression before turning to leave.

Dressed in full armor and carrying the enchanted shield, Valiant arrives in Camelot 4 days later and places his helmet and seal on the registration table.

"Knight Valiant of the Western Isles. I'm here for the tournament."

The steward nods and writes something down. "Welcome to Camelot. "

 **Later that same day**

In a training field outside of the castle, Daemon stood in silence, holding two training swords behind his back. He was reflecting on his last week. It had been one week since he had killed Mary Collins, and so far it had been great. His friendships with Gwen and Morgana were coming along nicely, and his training under Gaius in the way of the physician was proving fruitful. He had learned some new spells as well.

However, it had not been all great. He had been trying to make peace with Arthur for everyone's sake, but Arthur had rebuffed all his attempts. Uther also did not like him all that much, but that was to be expected, since he had been partially responsible for putting the King in a difficult position. Something was also calling out to him while he was trying to sleep, and while he was ignoring it by blocking it out with magic, this voice was starting to yell at him. He was pretty sure it was the Great Dragon that Gaius spoke off.

It was then that Daemon heard grass rustle and metal chain links cling. Damon turned to see the person who he had called, his 'old friend' that he saved from Sarrum. "I'm happy you came."

"And miss an opportunity to see you, Daemon? Never." The blonde woman said.

"Glad to hear it," he said as he tossed her one of the training swords. She caught it gracefully and immediately assumed a stance, with Daemon doing the same. "I need to train for this tournament with someone who can match me in combat."

"Let's see jf you've improved any," she said, though Daemon knew it was all playful. They closed the distance between each other and clashed, the sound of their steel resounding through the air.

 **Physicians Chambers**

 **5 hours later**

Daemon walks in, closing the door behind him.

Gaius looks him over and chuckles, mixing a vial with one hand. "So, how was your training?"

Daemon puts his training swords back in his room and sits down. "It was good, I got to see my old friend." Daemon focuses on the book about proper royal etiquette and it fly's into his hands and he begins reading.

"Oi! " Gaius exclaims, slapping the back of Daemon's head. "What have I told you about using magic like this?"

"Gaius, relax. It's just a small spell and the door is closed. Nobody is gonna see it. I have to keep practicing otherwise my skill dulls." Daemon said.

"Never mind your skills. What do I do if you get caught?"

Daemon turns around to look at Gaius. "What would you do?" he asks innocently.

"Well you just make sure it doesn't happen so we won't have to find out, for both our sakes." Gaius says as he once again begins the massage on Daemon's shoulders.

"Speaking of that, how are you going to convince the king, who is already cross with you and Arthur, to let you participate?" asked Gaius.

"You don't need to worry about that. I took care of that a few days ago," Daemon said, remembering the audience he had with Uther a few days ago.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **3 days ago**_

" _The king will see you now," the herald said as the doors opened to the council room. Daemon walked several steps and let the herald close the doors behind him, before approaching Uther, who sat on his throne. Daemon stopped a respectable distance away before kneeling and bowing his head._

" _Your grace," Daemon said._

" _Rise," Uther said and Daemon stood back up. "Tell me why you have requested this audience with me."_

" _Your grace, it is my desire to participate in Camelot's Tournament of Knights, set to happen in five days time." Daemon started._

 _Uther responded by saying, "Now, ignoring the fact that you are partially responsible for my son's punishment, why would I allow this? Only knights are allowed to participate in that particular tournament."_

" _Your grace is correct. That requirement would be a problem….if I wasn't still a knight." Daemon said._

" _Explain yourself." Uther ordered._

" _Would I be correct in assuming that Your Grace has heard of the wandering knight known as "The Black Dragon"?" Daemon asked._

" _I have." Uther acknowledged. He had heard talk of a wandering knight in the northern kingdoms who participated in tourneys, yet held no allegiance to any kingdom. He also wore the coat of arms of_ _ **House Blackfyre**_ _, whose coat of arms was a black three-headed dragon eating it's own tail on a red field. That particular family were vassals to his old friend, the former Duke Gorlois Le Fay. That family, alongside their sister family,_ _ **House Targaryen,**_ _perished with Gorlois against the forces of Cenred in the Battle of the Merenora. They had sent for reinforcements, but the messenger had been injured on his way to Camelot by Cenreds men, who had been waiting for him. Because of his injury, he arrived too late to Camelot._

" _Well, Your Grace. I am that knight." Daemon informed._

 _Uther gained a look of realization as he studied Daemon's face more closely. "What was your full name again?" Uther said._

" _My full name is Daemon Blackfyre, Your Grace," Daemon bowed his head in respect._

 _Uther turned to a guard as ordered, "Go fetch Geoffrey and have him bring the record containing House Blackfyre."_

 _20 minutes later, the guard arrived back with Geoffrey while Daemon was washing out his hair in a bucket of water._

" _I have searched the record entirely my lord." Geffrey said, "According to them, there was a Daemon Blackfyre born to one Visenya Blackfyre around the same time that the Lady Morgana was born. He was born out of wedlock, but legitimized as a member of the house one year after his birth. Considering then, that the man before you has with him the ring for the Lord of House Blackfyre, the House Seal, and the scroll of Legitimazation containing that specific name, I see no reason to believe that this man is not Daemon Blackfyre."_

" _Why do you dye your hair then?" Uther asked, as Daemon finished washing his hair out, revealing the silvery white hair common among House Targaryen and Blackfyre._

" _The hair is a more obvious give away than my eyes, Your Grace." Daemon said. "I do not enjoy flaunting my status, especially since I am one of the last of a House with no lands or titles."_

" _Very Well, thank you Geoffrey." Uther said as he dismissed him._

" _You have my gratitude for coming to me about this beforehand, as opposed to surprising me in the stands the day of the tournament. It would not have ended well for you had you tried that." Uther said. "From this point onward, you are henceforth allowed to participate in any of Camelot's tournaments."_

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Well, you just be careful when you're out there. These Tournaments can get very ugly." Gaius said, as Daemon finished telling his story.

 **Next Day**

 **Day one of the Tournaments**

The trumpets sounded an all the walk in.

In the stands, Gwen and Morgana sit excitedly as the competitors enter the arena, clapping with the rest of the crowd. They noticed the one in the back. "My Lady, is that-" Gwen started to ask.

"Yes, I believe it is." Morgana assured her handmaiden as they both recognized Daemon. Daemon was dressed in black breeches tucked into of the same style of boots that Arthur wears, with the exception being that Daemon's are black. He wore a black long sleeved shirt underneath a long-sleeved chainmail shirt this is painted black. His tunic was colored blood red and had the large black three-headed dragon on the chest. He did wear black leather gloves like most knights, but they could not be seen underneath his black Nazgul Gauntlets. He wears a pair of black shoulder pauldrons and a black hauberk **(The same one's that Mordred wore after he joined up with Morgana in Season 5).** TO finish, he had a Black Ice Helmet that was colored black, had black spread out dragon wings on either side of the helmet as decoration, and currently tucked underneath his right arm.

"I didn't know Daemon was a knight, My Lady." Gwen said, with Morgana nodding as she did not know either. Uther strutted past the front line of knights.

"Knights of the realm," Uther addressed them, "it's a great honour to welcome you to the tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honor of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces."

On a nearby table, a box is opened by a servant, revealing the gold. The spectators gasp and many people, some knights included, look at the gold in the box with greed.

"It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!"

The crowd cheers and the knights exit the arena. Uther stops by Arthur on his way to the stands, as Arthur was up first.

"I trust you will make me proud." Uther mutters, slapping Arthur on the back before moving towards the stands.

The two opponents face each other as guards take Arthur and the other knight's capes, and they both put on helmets. The crowd cheers loudly as Arthur and the knight begin to fight, going back and forth initially. The knight Arthur was fighting was quick on his feet but he lacked strength and endurance, and was quickly taken out by Arthur after another 15 seconds of fighting. The crowd cheers at the prince's victory.

Daemon was in the same division as knight Valiant, but Daemon came after Valiant's first fight. Daemon was up against a knight from Alined's kingdom that had entered the tournament.

Both Daemon and the knight readied themselves. The knight pulled out his sword, and then Daemon pulls out his. It was then that the crowd saw what kind of sword that Daemon was wielding. It was a greatsword. The blade was long and thick, with a thousand ripples in it. It has a black, scaled handle with the cross guard having a black dragon head with red eyes on both sides of the crossguard. A red circular jewel is in the middle of the crossguard and a dragon head like the ones on the crossguard acts as a pommel. This is **Blackfyre.** The ancestral sword of House Blackfyre and previously House Targaryen. And he was wielding it with one hand.

Many in the crowd, both knights and civilians thought it was foolish what he was doing. Wielding a greatsword with one hand effectively was suicide.

"Let battle commence!" Uther declared.

Daemon struck with ferocity, swinging **Blackfyre** with ease. The knight's eyes widened under his helm as he blocked with his shield. Yet the force of the blow was so great that the foreign knight was knocked to the ground, helmet falling off.

The knight got back up and stared at Daemon. Daemon egged him to come at him. The knight charged at him, swinging his sword, which Daemon blocked with his shield. He blocked several more wild strikes from the knight, parried away a blow with his shield.

Daemon went on the attack, swinging **Blackfyre** with precision and ferocious strength. The strength behind his blows forced the knight to go on the defense and back up as he blocked, barely keeping himself upright. The crowd also noticed how easily Daemon swung the blade.

Daemon attacked again and this time the knight blocked him with his sword. Big mistake, as Daemon maneuvered and twisted the blade out of the knights hands, the sword flying into the air. Moving quickly, Daemon stepped close and elbowed the knight hard in the face with his sword hand, the impact giving the knight bloody nose and causing his back to hit the dirt, unconscious.

The crowd was stunned for a moment, before Morgana, followed by Gwen and the rest of the crowd cheered at such an upset. Even Uther, who didn't really like Daemon that much, applauded at such an entertaining fight. Arthur, who was watching, was a bit worried, but not too much.

Daemon was up against the knight who dual-wielded scimitar sometime after Arthurs final fight for the day.

"Begin!" Uther announced.

The dual wielding knight attacked first. He swung one scimitar with flourish, bringing it in a downward strike to Daemon's head, who blocked with his shield. The dualwielder struck again, with a decapitation slice, which was parried away by **Blackfyre.** Daemon struck out with his sword, which the dualwielder managed to stop by blocking with both sword.

This back and forth went on for a full minute, until the dualwielder found a opening and gave a swift spin kick to Daemon's face. Momentarily distracted, the dualwielder brought both swords down on Daemon's head. Daemon was able to get **Blackfyre** up in time to block the attack with one hand.

Daemon held him there while the other knight put all of his weight and strength to try and overpower Daemon. Then suddenly, Daemon pushed him off and went on the offensive. Swinging his sword, he unleashed several powerful swings that knocked the dual wielding knight back several times. The knights arms were getting numb from the strain of trying to defend against his powerful blows.

The knight tries to put up his swords to block but they were bashed away with Daemon's shield, before he swiftly followed up with a swift, gauntlet covered punch to the knight's face, knocking him out.

The crowd roars in applause at the battle and Daemon raises his sword high in the air, adding further applause.

Valiant would easily win his last match for the day, with Daemon watching one of the fights.

"He's pretty good." Daemon comments as he takes his armor off.

After his last fight of the day Valiant exits the arena and stops near Daemon.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" Valiant says, still managing to sound arrogant while congratulating another knight.

"Same to you." Daemon replies courteously, although he doesn't sound impressed.

"I hope to see you at the reception this evening." The knight says before turning to leave, followed by his servant.

"Creep." Daemon mutters.

 **Reception Hall**

 **Later that evening**

In the throne room, the knights in the tournament line up to meet with Uther and Lady Morgana. Daemon makes it to the front of the line and bows low to the king "Knight Daemon Blackfyre, Your Grace," He says after he straightens.

"I saw you fighting today." The king says, looking impressed. Despite the fact he didn't like him as a person, Uther respected Daemon's martial skill. He had never seen someone wield a greatsword so fluidly and easily with one hand, "You have a very quick and powerful style."

"Well, as Your Grace said, 'To lose is to be disgraced.'" Daemon says, earning another approving glance.

"I couldn't agree more." Uther agrees, turning towards Morgana. "Knight Blackfyre, allow me to introduce the Lady Morgana, my ward."

Daemon bows to kiss Morgana's hand while further back in the line, Arthur looks on with a wry grin.

"My Lady."

"I saw you competing today, Daemon." Morgana flirted, obviously impressed with his skill.

"I saw you watching." He flirted back.

"It's not very nice you know, letting me believe you were just a Physican's apprentice." Morgana playfully chided.

"Oh I still am his apprentice. I simply prefer not to flaunt my knightly status." Daemon said. "I understand the tournament champion has the honor of escorting My Lady to the feast."

"That's correct." Morgana purrs.

"Then I will have to make sure that I win the tournament."

Morgana smiles and nods to him, Daemon nods back.

"Save me a dance, My Lady." Daemon says once again, before nodding to Gwen and then walking over to shake hands and converse with other knights, Morgana and Gwen watching him. Valiant is introduced to Morgana next, but she is less impressed with him, since she had a crush on Daemon.

Arthur bows to his father.

"Arthur."

"Father." Arthur replies. Arthur throws a look over at Valiant before walking to Morgana.

"They all seem rather impressed by Daemon and Knight Valiant." Morgana says, trying to rile him up. Though, in her case, she was only interested in one of them.

"They're not the only ones." Arthur retorts.

Morgana tilts her head slightly as she studies him. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"I don't see there's anything to be jealous of." Morgana's smile fades at the insult and Arthur walks on.

"Could Arthur be any more obnoxious?" Morgana murmurs to Gwen, who is standing right behind her mistress. "I so hope Daemon wins the tournament."

"You don't really mean that." Gwen says shaking her head.

"Yes, I do." Morgana disagrees, giving the knight another look.

 **Next Morning**

The next morning, Daemon is checking over his armor when he hears a hissing sound. "Hello? Is there someone there?" Daemon calls out.

Noticing Valiant's shield, Daemon leans down to get a closer look and sees one of the snake eyes blink. His eyes glow and he sees an apparition of three snakes coming of the shield.

Shaking his head, he moved away and got his stuff. He did not yet understand this new ability of his. First, he sees Mary Collins in her true form. And now he's getting the feeling that the shield maybe more special then he thought.

 **Later**

In the tournament arena, Arthur marches into the middle and acknowledges the crowd. Daemon stops and watches him from the entrance.

Daemon watches as Arthur fights his next opponent and easily crush his opponent.

Daemon's matches for the day were easily won within 30 secs. He was beginning to think that Valiant and Arthur were the only rivals he had here.

Then Valiant enters to fight in the arena. During the fight, Valiant knocks down Sir Ewan, whose helm rolls off. Valiant pins him down with his shield.

"Strike him." Valiant orders.

The serpents come out of Valiant shield, while Ewan stares at them with wide eyes.

"Strike him!" Insists Valiant.

The serpent strikes out and bites Sir Ewan who falls unconscious before retreating back into the shield.

Valiant hits him over the head and stands up victorious while the crowd cheers loudly. Daemon see Sir Ewan just lying there. Gaius enters the arena to check on the fallen knight.

 **Later**

 **Physician's Chambers**

Daemon plows through the door to the physicians chambers and puts his armor down on one of the tables. Before joining Gaius at Sir Ewan's side.

"How is he?" Asks Daemon.

"It's most odd." Gaius tells him, pointing to a small would on his neck. "Look at this. See these two small wounds. Looks like a snake bite."

"That shouldn't be possible. He was in the middle of a sword fight." Daemon said. Plus, somebody should have seen it if that was the case.

Gaius nods, and explains "But the symptoms are consistent with snake poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis."

"Can he be healed?" Daemon said. He knew great deal about magic and knew some healing magic as well, but he was not particularly good at it yet. It wasn't his forte.

"Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote." Gaius says, busying himself at one of his worktables.

"What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?" Daemon asks.

"Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die." Gaius says, matter-of-factly, before going back to tending Sir Ewan.

Daemon looks thoughtful for a moment before murmuring. "He was fighting Knight Valiant."

"What's that?" Gaius asks, distracted.

"Nothing." Daemon muttered as he walked out the door.

As Valiant walks through the one of the castle chambers towards his rooms, Daemon spies on him from around the corner. He follows to spy on Valiant in his guest quarters. As he watches from the open door, Valiant pulls a mouse out of a cage and dangles it in front of the shield.

"Dinner time. Come on." Valiant coaxes.

The snakes in the shield appear and Valiant feeds the mouse to them.

"Weirdo," Daemon said as he looked around to see no-one approaching or coming down the hall. Focusing, he muttered his spell, **"Invisique."** Daemon turned completely invisible and pushed the door to Valliant's room open, the door creaking as it moved.

Valiant looked up to see his door opened but no one was out there. "Hello? Who's there?" He called out.

Valiant's response was Daemon's invisible fist slamming into his head, knocking him out. The door closed and Daemon became visible again. The snakes turned to him and hissed, looking to come out of the shield to bite him. Daemon raised his hand while his eyes glowed, the snakes becoming still as a statue.

"Interesting, it's some kind of animation spell," Daemon said as he gripped one of the heads while holding Valiant's sword, and cut off the head. He reactivated his invisibility spell before opening the door. Peaking his head out the door to make sure no one was coming, he exited the room and closed the door. Once he was far enough away, and in a secluded corner, he undid his invisibility.

 **Physician's Chamber**

Gaius drains some venom from the snake head into a bottle before inspecting.

"I'll get started preparing the antidote." Gaius says, grabbing some ingredients.

"I need to prepare for tomorrow. He and I are in the same division, so I need to prepare myself for the fight." Daemon said.

"And Daemon," Gaius added, making him turn, "what you did was very brave."

"Thanks," Daemon said as he walked into his room. Moving to the wall near his closet, he placed his hand on the wall, muttering a quick spell as his eyes glowed. A purple outline appeared and the part of the wall inside the outline disappeared to reveal a hiding place. This was a special hiding place he had created when he first got here, so he could safely hide his magic artifacts, books, and other special equipment. Plus, you could only open these hiding places if you had Magic and knew the right spell, and since he created it, only he knew these hiding places.

Daemon pulled out a red book with the Blackfyre symbol on it. This was his families grimoire, or spellbook, documenting all the magical knowledge and spells that House Blackfyre had acquired over the years.

He needed a spell that would allow him to reveal the snakes in the middle of the fight, that way he could kill Valiant without repercussion. Telling Uther or Arthur would do him no good right now.

He found it. The spell of revelation. Typically used to reveal the true nature of living creatures in disguise and not used for inanimate objects, but the principles were the same.

Daemon brings up a Rottweiler puppy statue to his room and begins using the spell on the dog statue.

 **One Hour Later**

Daemon is leaning against his bed, mumbling the spell once more. "Bebiede þe arisan cwicum." Daemon chants tiredly, his eyes closed. Unbeknownst to him, the spell works. A low growl sounds from the corner.

Daemon doesn't notice and repeats the spell. "Bebiede þe arisan cwicum."

The Rottweiler barks, and Daemon slowly looks up. A huge smile breaks out over his face when he sees the dog.

His expression immediately turns cautious when the dog starts lunging at Daemon. Holding his hand up, it glowed purple, with him saying to the dog, "Be calm."

The Rottweiler immediately calmed down and began panting. Daemon held out his hand for the dog. The dog licked it and Daemon then began petting the small pup. "Cool, I got a new pet out of this."

"I think I'll call you Ned. How'd you like that?" Which the puppy responded with a bark of approval. "Alright." Daemon went to gets some stuff for his dog, including a blanket to sleep on and a bowl for his food and water.

"Why am I hearing a dog barking in there?" Gaius asked.

"'Cause I got me a new pet." Daemon said with a smile as he gathered some meat and water in two separate bowls for Ned, confusing Gaius who peeked around the corner to see Daemon feeding his new dog. Smiling a bit, Gaius let him be.

 **Next day**

Daemon watched as a serving boy uses a step ladder to put on the helm of Arthur's next opponent.

In the stands, Morgana absently strokes Gwen's cloak.

"You're not worried about him, are you?" Gwen asked Morgana.

"No." Morgana replies a little too quickly.

As Daemon goes about getting himself ready, he sees Valiant put down his shield.

After a fierce fight against the bear like knight, Arthur knocks out the knight and wins. Valiant wins his next match as well, leaving Daemon and Valiant to fight for their place in the finals.

Both Daemon and Valiant meet in the middle, bowing to the king before drawing their weapons and readying for battle.

"Begin!" Uther shouted.

Valiant roared as he made the first move, slicing at Daemon, who blocked it. Daemon attacked with **Blackfyre** , swiping at his head. Valiant ducked and stepped on Daemon's foot and tried to uppercut Daemon with a shield bash but Daemon blocked with his own shield, before headbutting Valiant, the ringing from the impact stopping them for a moment before they charged at each other again.

They both swung at each other's head, the sound of two steel swords clashing reverberated through the air. Valiant sliced at Daemon and Daemon parried his blow and stabbed at the Valiant's stomach. Valiant parried that away and followed with a neck slice which was parried away. Valiant sliced again but then this time, Daemon blocked the strike and then forced the sword to the floor and delivered a powerful elbow followed by a shieldbash, both to Valiant's face, a ringing sound could be heard as the Valiant stumbled away.

Daemon pressed his attack with an overhead slash, which Valiant turned around and brought his shield to block. Valiant stabbed at Daemon which was knocked away and Valiant followed up with another slash to the midsection that was parried. Daemon tried an upwards slash that Valiant leaned back to avoid, which Daemon then followed up by pivoting and using a spin slash which the Valiant was forced to backstep further to avoid it. Daemon then followed up with a crescent kick to Valiant 's face, and then a blade kick with his other leg to Valiant's face that knocked his helmet off and sent Valiant to the ground.

Daemon took his helmet off, and pulled his mail couf down, keeping the playing field even as Valiant did the same.

Clashing with each other briefly, Daemon forced Valiant back and silently chants, "Bebiede þe arisan cwicum."

His eyes glow for a split second and with a hiss, two of the snakes come out of the shield and, the crowd stands up with gasps of surprise.

"What are you doing?" Valiant exclaims, looking down at the shield in shock. "I didn't summon you!"

Uther stands partway off of his throne. "He is using magic." The king says distastefully.

' _Wow, isn't he observant today.'_ Daemon though sarcastically.

"Guess you're not so valiant after all." Daemon mocks. He discarded his shield, letting it drop to the ground.

Valiant looks around chuckles darkly before sending the snakes to the ground with the order, "Kill him!"

Daemon swings **Blackfyre** in a wide arc, and kills the snakes. Spinning **Blackfyre** a few times to relieve wrist tension, Daemon says, "I'm done playing around with you, Valiant."

Daemon then swipes at Valiant with two hands on **Blackfyre** , who blocks the attack, but feels his arm going numb. Daemon uses an overhead slash and Valiant blocks and tries to redirect the attack, but the force from the blow causes Valiant to lose his grip on his sword.

Daemon then slices open Valiant's unprotected shins, causing him to shout in pain before another slice cuts through the chainmail protecting his stomach, causing his blood and organs to start spilling out. Daemon finishes him off by poising **Blackfyre** to stab and stabs him clean through the heart.

"It looks like I'll be the one fighting Arthur." Daemon says to the knight before pulling his blade out.

Valiant's corpse falls the ground, and crowd cheers on the victorious dragon knight. Daemon walks off of the tournament grounds.

 **Council Chambers**

In the council chambers, some of the competitors are sitting at a long table enjoying a large dinner with the king. Arthur is sitting at the king's right, and Daemon is sitting at the king's left.

"Long live Blackfyre!" All of the knights cheer.

"So, Daemon," Uther says as he pours himself some more wine. "do you think you stand a chance of defeating my son?"

"He is a great warrior, Your Grace. I do hope I can provide a worthy challenge." Daemon raises his glass before taking a drink.

"You have my thanks for taking care of Knight Valiant. Magic is not tolerated here in Camelot." Uther said, still pissed that a knight from an allied nation would dare to use magic in his kingdom.

"The honor was mine, Your Grace." Daemon replied with a smile.

 **Later in the Courtyard**

In the courtyard once more, Daemon was playing fetch with Ned. Daemon threw the rubber ball he had and Ned barked, going to fetch it.

Gwen approaches softly and says "Hello, Daemon."

"Hey Gwen. How are you?" Daemon asks.

"I'm doing fine. Thank you" Gwen says before Ned trots. "Aww, and who is this?"

"This is Ned, my new dog." He says as Gwen offers her hand, and Ned sniffs it before he licks, showing that he liked her.

"He's cute." She said as she stroked puppy's chin.

"Yeah, Ned's a loveable little Rottwieler. Aren't you?" Daemon said as he tickled Ned's belly, making the dog roll over as he tickled him more.

"Hey, I hope I didn't make things weird between us." Daemon said as he scratched his puppies head.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk with you during the reception the first day, but I had read up on court etiquette and I didn't want to look like I was insulting Morgana by talking to her handmaiden over her."

"Oh no, it's fine. I understand, believe me. That's normal." Gwen assured him though she had a small blush, "Morgana might not care that much, but someone like the king would."

"Well, I'm glad. I was afraid that you wouldn't want to talk with me anymore." Daemon said, causing Gwen to smile as the both sat on the steps next to each other, while Nathan held Ned in his arms and petted him.

"So, you're fighting Arthur tomorrow." Gwen said.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it." Daemon said confidently.

"Do you think you can win?" Gwen asked. After all, she had seen Arthur win the tournament 5 times in a row.

"I know I can." Daemon said, his confidence in his experience visible to her. A cute little burp from Ned drawn their attention as they laughed.

 **Next morning**

Early the next morning, Daemon sat on his bed, wiping Valiant's blood off of **Blackfyre**.

Arthur stands in the arena and looks around. After a minute, he turns around and heads back to the castle where Arthur's serving boy, Morris, helps him with his armor. Morgana enters, and Morris bows and exits. Morgana puts her hands on Arthur's back and he begins to turn around to see his visitor.

"Let me." Morgana says, reaching up to fix one of the straps on Arthur's armor.

"I used to help my father with his armor." Morgana explains as she walks around, picking up the helmet and handing it to Arthur.

"Thanks." Arthur says before turning to leave.

"Arthur," Morgana calls after him, causing him to turn around. "be careful." She likes Daemon but Arthur was still a brother to her. She didn't want him to get hurt.

Arthur nods. "See you at the feast." He says with a sad smile before turning to leave.

The crowd cheers loudly as Arthur enters the arena with a determined look on his face. Daemon was already there. Morgana looks on nervously as the two champions meet in the middle. The two meet a few inches apart, staring each other down.

"You can still back out, you know." Arthur said.

Daemon retorted back, "I've faced worse than a spoiled prince."

"Have it your way then," Arthur said as they both shake hands, before moving back.

Arthur and Daemon put on their helmets and prepare to fight. Daemon immediately discarded his shield and went with two hands on **Blackfyre.** He would need all of his speed to defeat Arthur.

"Let the final match begin!"

Daemon began the fight with a ferocious assault on Arthur. He swiped at Arthur's face with **Blackfyre,** only for Arthur to block with his shield. Daemon sliced at his neck only to be blocked by his shield. Daemon swiped again at his head only for Arthur to duck, though he had to jump back so he didn't get hit by the slice to his stomach.

For a few moments, he had Arthur on the defensive. That quickly changed though, as Arthur blocked one of Daemon's slices to his body, followed by ducking underneath the one aimed at his head, then blocking the one to his body, before swinging his own sword, hitting **Blackfyre** and trying to disarm Daemon though it did not work.

Arthur attempted an overhead strike, but Daemon caught it with his own sword, before forcing Arthur's sword to the ground and delivered a strong backhand to Arthur's helmet covered face, knocking the helmet off. As Arthur staggered away, he recovered and turned narrowly avoided another swipe from Daemon, before locking swords with him on the downward slash from Daemon, using the swords momentum and his own strength to force it to the ground, before bashing Daemon's face with his shield, knocking his own helmet off.

They both pulled their chainmail coifs off and continued the fight. Arthur swung at Daemon several times, only for Daemon to knock the last one away, and deliver a harsh swing, slicing Arthur's shield completely in half. Arthur quickly discarded his now useless shield and began two-handing his blade.

Arthur swung to decapitate Daemon but he maneuvered his head out of the way. Arthur swung again at Daemon's chest but Daemon parried the blow. Arthur gripped his sword tightly and swung at Daemon's head, but Daemon ducked under strike and stepped across Arthur's left side, delivering a shoulder charge to his stomach, causing Arthur to fall on his back.

Daemon relieved his wrist tension by spinning his sword and readied **Blackfyre** just as Arthur returned to his knees and sliced at Daemon's knees, which was parried away. Arthur stabbed at Daemon from his kneeling position, which was parried and then attempted an overhead strike as he rose, which made Daemon spin pivot on his feet and parry away. As Daemon returned to his original position, his free hand grasped Arthur's sword wrist to his body, locking out the arm and delivering a blow with the butt of his sword to Arthur's lower rib before letting him go, causing him to stumble away.

Daemon swung at Arthur's neck but missed. They both swung at each other and their swords clashed. Tiring and getting desperate, Arthur unleashed a flurry of lightning quick attacks against Daemon for a few minutes, putting him on the defense, but Daemon was just as fast. Finally, Daemon was able to parry a winded Arthur's overreaching blow away and kicked out his knee. Arthur tried to rise but Daemon delivered a fierce blade kick to Arthur's face, causing him to fall back further.

Daemon quickly moved over to the downed Arthur and placed the tip of **Blackfyre** directly on the middle of Arthur's chest. The crowd rose in anticipation of what might happen next. "Yield." Daemon said.

Arthur didn't say anything at first, so Daemon pushed the tip through the chainmail Arthur was wearing, the tip now touching his bare chest. "Last chance Arthur. YIELD!" Daemon shouted.

"I….I yield." Arthur struggled to get out, the taste of defeat leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. Daemon pulled his sword away from Arthur and extended his hand to help him up, which Arthur took.

The crowd erupted in cheers, not caring who won as that had been an excellent fight. Plus, Arthur had not yet earned the support of the people back after his stunt with Daemon a week ago.

 **Arthur's Chambers**

 **An hour later**

Arthur barged into his chambers and slammed the door shut. Gripping his head and looking as if he might rip out his own hair.

He had lost. He had lost in front of his father, in front of all of Camelot. His father thought he was weak. He had told him himself in private after his loss. Uther was even beginning to believe that he might be unworthy of being his heir.

He hated this! He was always under so much pressure, thanks to his father's impossibly high standards! Worse, he felt so alone. Sure, he had Morgana as a surrogate sister, but he needed brother. Or male friend and a real one, not the sycophants in the knights of Camelot.

Sighing, he let his servant Morris in so he could get ready for the feast that for the past 5 years was his moment in the spotlight but would now be the spotlight of the man that had just defeated him.

 **The Feast**

At the feasts, courtiers mingle; the room abuzz with talking at low tones. The chamber is decorated in a grand style, tables overflowing with fine food and wine and decorated with large candle and plant centerpieces. When Daemon enters( **He's wearing the same thing that Tywin wore to Tyrions wedding, but the gold parts are red and instead of lion decorations in the asymmetrical cut, it has red three headed dragons)** , Uther notices and gets everyone's attention, Arthur seething in the corner.

"My honorable guests," Uther says with a wide smile, "I give you Daemon Blackfyre, your champion."

The court applauds loudly as Daemon offers Morgana his arm.

"My Lady." Daemon nods to Morgana.

Morgana curtsies with a big smile. "My champion."

"How is Arthur? Still not happy he lost?" Daemon asks as they walk through the dining hall.

"He'll stew for a awhile. His father gave him quite the thrashing earlier for loosing." Morgana says with some sympathy.

"I hope you're not disappointed he's not escorting you." He said in a teasing manner.

"Turns out he wasn't really champion material." Morgana says with a wide smile.

"Give him some credit, My Lady. He is the best swordsman I have ever fought." Daemon admitted to her.

"You still won." Morgana pointed out, though she was beginning to suspect the true reason.

"I simply had more stamina and could fight longer. Without that, I might have lost." Daemon admitted. Truthfully, he and Arthur were evenly matched skillwise but they differed in several area's. While Arthur was a little faster and more agile than Daemon, Daemon had greater strength, durability and far more stamina. Arthur could normally take out his opponents within 30 seconds while Daemon, having fought in a war for 2 years, was used to fighting for hours at a time.

It was then that the dance music started. Daemon offered his hand to Morgana, "May I have this dance, My Lady?"

"You may," She smiled as she took his hand.

As they danced, Morgana showed that she was perfect in every ladylike manner, and dancing was no exception. Graceful and light-footed, it was almost like she glided on the floor. While other members of the court danced, Morgana and Daemon were the envy of everyone in the room.

When Morgana was ready to retire for the night, Daemon escorted Morgana out the feast hall.

"That was a wonderful feast." Daemon said, as he kissed her hand. "I wish you a good night, Morgana.

"Good night, Daemon." Morgana replied back, but before he could move away, she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips on his own. His eyes widened as he not been expecting this.

She pulled away with a teasing smirk and began walking back to her chambers, leaving the dragon knight stunned and touching his lips, before he smiled and walked to Gaius's chambers having enjoyed the night.

Daemon walked back into his room without waking up Gaius and closed the door. He muttered a quick spell and a rune appeared on the door, which soundproofed the room and prevented anyone from opening the door.

He turned around to see someone he had been dying to get some alone time with since she arrived in Camelot to help him train, "Morgause."

"Husband." Morgause said with passion and love as she wrapped her arms around his neck and the passionately embraced.

 **Lemon**

Ripping each of their clothes until Daemon was shirtless and Morgause had lost the loose shirt she wore, he carried her over to his massive king-size bed, one like the one Arthur had. Daemon had used magic to change alter the bed and expand the room out. Daemon kissed Morgause as she leaned back to lay on the bed with him on top of her. She moaned hotly as he sucked on her neck, one hand on her breast and the other rubbing her soaking pussy.

Raising his head from her neck, he kissed her lips, biting on her lower lip. Morgause gave a smile before kissing him fully, enjoying the passion between them as they started grinding against one another.

"Husband," Morgause whispered husky as Daemon continued to suck on her neck "Give it to me, I need you inside of me. It's been too long."

Daemon stopped what he was doing, looking into her eyes as she smiled softly, before he kissed her on the lips, as Morgause pulled his pants down and he helped by pulling them off his legs.

Taking her own pants off, he looked at her glistening pussy and aimed his 11 in. cock at her moist and eager love canal. With a single stroke he sheathed himself inside of her, and she gave a loud moan. Her mouth set into an O, as she wrapped her legs around him and held him close, her hands roaming his perfect muscular back.

Daemon moaned before he began to thrust into his wife repeatedly, earning loud continuous moaning from her. As he continued to plow into her, the two held each others gaze.

"Harder!" Morgause moaned, and Daemon was simply happy to oblige, powering his strokes, causing Morgause to give gave a moan when Daemon hit her cervix, as the bed began to rock as Daemon began to go faster and harder, making her body quiver in pleasure.

With grunts, Daemon continued to hit the High Priestess's cervix, as her hot and fertile pussy began tightening around him and the comfortable heat she was emitting on his mighty sword.

Daemon sped up his approach, adding even more power to his movements, wanting to show how much he loved and appreciated Morgause, who he didn't get to see as much.

Morgause couldn't even scream out the pleasure she was feeling, as Daemon had actually entered her womb causing her to yell out in sheer euphoria as her body began to quiver "I'M CUMMING!" Morgause yelled, her eyes rolling back into her head as Daemon continued to thrust into her, not stopping when she came all over Daemon's monster cock.

The Blackfyre gave an animalistic growl, as he began to suck on her neck.

Morgause gave a groaning moan, as her beloved continue making love to her.

Daemon began to grunt as he began to truly pound into Morgause, who was enjoying it to the fullest, even though she was unable to catch her breath. After close to three full hours of nonstop fucking and managing to get her husband to cum inside of her twice, Morgause was a hairs breadth from unconsciousness. She was very experienced due to their repeated lovemaking but even she had limits.

During the time since they began, they had changed from missionary, to doggy style, to cowgirl, to downward dog, to squat thruster, to reverse cowgirl, and after getting her to cum in those positions Daemon was now on his knees on the bed as Morgause was suspended in midair as he held her legs and she had her arms wrapped around her husband's neck.

Morgause's body was glistening in sweat, as she held him tightly while screaming into his shoulder before Daemon craned his neck over until his face in the crook of her neck.

"Grah! Urgh!" Daemon grunted before he gave one final powerful stroke, and released his pent up lust and seed into her eagerly awaiting womb. Morgause could feel her belly fill with his thick, hot seed.

After he stopped cumming, Daemon smiled before he lay back on the bed and Morgause lay at his side and he held her tight and close to his body.

"I love you, Morgause. I'm really glad you're here." Daemon whispered as Morgause gave a soft smile as she snuggled a bit into Daemon's chest, enjoying her husband's embrace.

"As I love you, husband." Morgause said, as Daemon pulled the covers over them, allowing the two lovers drifted into blissful sleep.

 **Chapter End**

 **Morgause makes an early appearance and is already married to Daemon. She is the old friend mentioned in last chapter, but there are parts of that story that he told to Gaius that he left out.**

 **Now, I'm floating the female arthur idea, since it was brought up, though I don't know how I would do it. If I did, female Arthur would be played by Claire Holt( Rebekah Mikaelson in TVD/TO).**


	3. The Mark of Nimueh

**Confirmed Harem Members: Morguase  
**

 **Strong Likelyhood:** ** **Gwen,** Morgana, Nimueh**

 **Maybe/Up for debate: Female Arthur, Lady Vivian, Lady Elena, Sophia, Catrina of Tregor(The real one, not the troll),** **Mithian,**

 **Chapter 3 – Mark of Nimueh**

 **Dark Cave**

In a dark and damp cave, a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes and wearing a blood red dress is standing before an ornate basin of water, forming a small creature out of clay with her hands.

When it is finished, she fastens it in a small egg, and chants over it, **"Berbay odothay arisan yeldo.** "

Once the spell is complete, the witch Nimueh places the magic egg into the water. It travels through a series of underground waterways until it pops up in a manmade cavern. Once there, the egg begins to crack and the mouth of a small creature is seen.

Back in her cave, Nimueh stands before her water basin, watching as citizens of Camelot gather water from a pump.

 **"Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, aliese hine, to Camelot he cymþ."** She chants, running her fingers through the water.

 **Next day**

 **Camelot**

In the middle of a street in the lower town, Gaius and Daemon look over corpse lying in the street. Daemon turns over corpse to reveal the face. The skin is white, with blue blood vessels showing through, and the eyes are pure white, with no pupil showing in them at all.

The two men look at each other. "What could have done this?" Daemon asks.

"People mustn't see this. They'll panic." Gaius says, looking around for something to cover the body. Spying something, Daemon gets up and grabs a blanket off of a clothes line. Gaius helps him to quickly cover the body from a couple of people walking by before Daemon threw it in a cart.

While they pulled it back to the Citadel, Daemon's mind was else where. For the last 3 weeks since the Knights Tournament, him and Morgana had been sneaking around in the castle stealing kisses from each other and flirting when they weren't talking or kissing. But the last few days, she had pulled away, and he was wondering why. His friendship with Gwen was doing great as well. He knew he loved both of those women, but with one pulling away seemingly, and the other not really used to customs of noble houses, he was wondering how to explain his _'need for at least 3 wives and already having 1 wife'_ situation.

At their small cottage, Gwen and her father get ready for work.

"Dad, here's your sandwich." Gwen says, setting a small white and pink wrapped bundle on the table.

Tom smiles and brings it up to his nose to smell it. "Ooh. Mmm, what's in it?"

"It's smoked pigeon. But I'd say there's more smoke than pigeon." Gwen says and Tom laughs.

"You're such a good girl to me." He says, giving Gwen a smile.

Gwen picks up a bunch of wildflowers, before turning back to her father. "And I've made you some watercress soup tonight."

"Don't tell me, with more water in it than cress?" Tom guesses with a large smile.

Gwen laughs and reaches her arms up for a hug.

"I'll see you later." Gwen says, letting go and heading for the door.

"Okay. Bye." Tom says after her.

Daemon and Gaius wheeled the body over the castle drawbridge. The body is covered with the blanket and only one booted foot is visible. As they enter the palace, Gwen approaches carrying the flowers she had at home.

"What are you doing?" Gwen calls curiously.

"Just moving supplies for Gaius." Daemon says as he pulls it along and stops.

"Looks heavy." Gwen observed.

"A bit but it's nothing I can't handle. Did someone get you flowers?" Daemon noticed, trying to take her attention off of the cart.

Gwen looks down at the flowers like she's forgotten she's holding them. "Oh! No." Gwen giggles. "Would you like one?"

Before he can respond, Gwen plucks one out of the bouquet. "A purple one. Purple suits you. Not that I'm saying red doesn't suit you." She quickly backtracks.

"Thanks. Well..." Looking around for somewhere to put it, Daemon finally settles for sticking the flower through his red tunic. He holds his arms out in a 'ta-da' fashion.

"Aww." Gwen swoons just a bit.

"I would love to stay and talk, but Gaius really wants these supplies. And just between us, he get's cramps when I take too long." Daemon whispers as they share a good laugh. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Gwen says, waving after them.

 **Morgana's Room**

Gwen enters Morgana's room with the flowers, smiling broadly as Morgana approaches.

"You look happy." Morgana says in an upbeat voice, grinning.

"I picked these for you." Gwen says, holding out the flowers.

"Oh, that's so sweet." Morgana says as she takes them.

"Something to cheer you up. I know you're not sleeping well." Gwen said.

Morgana looks a little less cheerful at the mention of her dreams, plus, that was not the only reason she was not sleeping well the last few nights, but she still has a smile for Gwen. "You cheer me up."

Gwen laughs, and then offers "Would you like me to put them in water for you?" Morgana turns.

 **Gaius's Chamber**

Daemon and Gaius are studying the body of the dead man with a magnifying glass.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Gaius says as he studies the body carefully.

"Do you think it could be some kind of plague?" Daemon as he inspects the body through a magnifying glass.

"No. I fear that something like this could never come from nature. But who has this kind of power?" Gaius asks, straightening up ad looking at Daemon.

"You think it's caused by magic?" Daemon asked.

"Gaius!" Arthur's voice calls out before Gaius can answer Daemon's question.

Daemon opens door to reveal a annoyed looking Arthur.

Arthur furrows his eyebrows when he sees the flower in Daemon's tunic. Daemon looks down at it and laughs.

"Oh, Gwen, she gave it to me." He explained.

Arthur just shrugs and looks past Daemon to see Gaius. "Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now." Arthur says before turning and walking away.

Daemon merely nods, looking out to make sure Arthur actually leaves before closing the door. Turning back to his mentor, Daemon starts, "Gaius..."

"I heard." Gaius cuts him off.

"Right. Well, get this covered up." Gaius says as Daemon covers the body with a sheet.

 **Council Chambers**

In the council chambers, a servant lies dead from the same magical illness, a plate of food and cup of wine spilled beside him. Gaius and Daemon kneel down to examine him.

"What's happened to him?" Uther asks. Arthur stands beside him looking down at the body, not saying a word.

"I don't know, Sire. It's the second case I've seen today." Gaius informs the king.

"Why didn't you report it to me?" Uther asks, obviously worried.

Gaius stands to face the king and prince. "I am still attempting to find the cause."

"What did you conclude?" Uther asks, starting to pace in front of the throne. In the background, Daemon is still staring at the dead body.

"I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions. A scientific process is a long one." Gaius hedged.

"What are you concealing from me?" Uther asked, going straight to the point.

"Sire, I have never seen anything like it. The victims are dying in 24 hours, and it's spreading fast."

"What is the cause?" Uther asked firmly.

Gaius paused for a moment before saying, "I think you should say that the cause, the most likely cause, is sorcery."

Nervous mutters erupt from the courtiers as Uther pulls back with a disgusted look on his face. The king gives the dead servant another look before pulling Arthur aside.

"We must find who did this." Uther said firmly.

"I will, father." Arthur assured him, still looking at the dead body.

In a scared whisper, Uther continues, "Conduct door to door searches." In the background, Daemon and Gaius bend down to take care of the body. "Increase your presence in the town. Double the guards on all the gates. If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find this sorcerer, and quickly." Uther finishes desperately.

While Uther was whispering orders to Arthur, Daemon and Morgana sharing a longing stare with each other, before she hesitantly turns away from him, causing him to sigh. Thankfully, no-one noticed.

"Yes, father." Arthur says before walking out.

In the lower town, Arthur and guards begin their search the city. Arthur talks to one of the townspeople, who points at a certain house. Arthur waves the guards over before kicking the door down. Daemon and Gaius watch for a moment before turning and walking back through town.

As they walk, Daemon sees a man sitting on the side of the road. His skin is white, and he is showing all the signs of the magical illness. But he was still alive.

"Gaius?" Daemon says, kneeling beside the sick man. Gaius turns to look. "Gaius. He's still alive."

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him." Gaius says professionally.

"But we haven't tried." Daemon says, looking back up at Gaius.

"If we don't know what a disease is, then how can we cure him?" Gaius retorts

"I'm not trying to cure him, not with this many people around, but he might be able to tell us something." Daemon states seriously.

Gaius looks at Daemon as he turns back to the man, only to see he has died. "Well, he won't be able to tell us anything now. Come. Science will lead us to the source of the disease."

 **Gaius's chambers**

Back in their chambers, Gaius heats a vial of milky liquid over a flame.

"What are you doing?" Daemon asks as he watches.

"I'm examining the contents of that man's stomach." Gaius explains.

"Will that tell you who did it?" Daemon wondered.

"No, but it might tell us how it's spread. One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind." Gaius said harshly, adding a red liquid to the vial.

Arthur and guards burst in through the door and begin to spread out through the room.

"Over there." Arthur orders the guard, and then turns to Gaius, "Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town."

"What for?" Gaius asks indignantly.

"A sorcerer." Arthur replies, taking a look around.

"But why would he be here?" Gaius questions.

"I'm just doing my job." Arthur says as a way of apology.

"We've nothing to hide." Gaius says, guiltily locking eyes with Daemon. "Go on, then. Search."

"All these books and papers?" Arthur asks, rifling through a stack of books on Gaius' worktable.

"My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish." Gaius offers.

Grimacing at that idea, Arthur motions up towards the back room. "What's this room up here?" He asks.

"It's mine." Daemon replies.

"And what do you expect to find in there?" Gaius wondered.

"I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments." Arthur says, heading up the stairs.

"What've you done with the magic book's you brought with you?" Gaius whispers to Daemon.

"They're hidden in a space only I can open. He can't find them" Daemon whispered back.

Arthur, after not finding anything, then exits Daemon's room in a hurry to avoid Ned, who was barking very loudly.

"I see you've met my dog. He is not too fond of strangers who barge in to my room." Daemon said with a smirk.

"How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?" Arthur, in annoyance, asks Gaius.

"It depends on how many interruptions I get." Gaius says pointedly.

Arthur nods. "Of course, I'm sorry." Motioning to the guards, he orders, "We're finished here."

The guards all exit, and the room grows silent. Gaius closes the door behind them and turns back to his ward.

"So, if this a magical plague like you suspect, what can we do?" Daemon asks, as magical plagues were not his specialty.

"Hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all." Gaius says dramatically, picking up the vial to examine it once more.

"Well, while you're doing that, I'll go back and question anyone I find that is dying. Like I was saying, they might be able to give us a clue." Daemon said as he exited.

 **With Nimueh**

Back in her cave, Nimueh watches the Afanc in her stone basin; a woman draws water from the spout in the Lower Town. The view then switches to one of covered bodies that are lined up in the courtyard.

 **Camelot**

 **Late Afternoon**

Arthur enters the throne room where Uther is waiting for his report.

"We searched everywhere, the entire city." Arthur says, meeting his father in the middle.

"Nothing?" Uther asks in a disappointing tone.

"I don't know where else to look." Arthur sighs in a defeated tone.

"I want you to impose a curfew." Uther says, turning back towards the throne. "No one is to be allowed onto the streets after the great bell."

"Father." Arthur lowers his head respectfully.

"And cordon off the lower town." Uther continues.

"Why?" Arthur asks.

"Because that's where most of the victims are. Let's isolate it, stop this disease from spreading." Uther said.

"What about the people who live there?" Arthur questioned.

Uther drops a pitcher with a clank. "Don't you think I haven't considered it? What else can I do? I have to protect the rest of the city."

Arthur bows and exits, while Uther looks like he is about to be sick.

 **Gaius's chambers**

 **Next Morning**

Daemon re-entered the chambers tiredly. "Well, I talked to at least 20 people that were still alive yesterday. They all seemed to be going about their daily business. Getting water, making their food, doing their jobs. None of them could tell me anything that gives us a clue."

"Come over here. Tell me, what's different about this victim?" Gaius asks, trying to test his apprentice's observation and thinking skills.

"She's a courtier." Daemon said as he thinks outloud, "They seldom go to the lower town. It's probably not skin to skin contact, or by food because those people I talked to all had different meals yesterday and lifestyles. The disease is probably not air-borne because then we'd all be sick equally, so that leaves…the water. Whatever is causing this in the well."

"Daemon, you're a prodigy." Gaius says, turning to pick up a bucket which he then hands to Daemon. He grabs it and walks to Lower Town well.

 **Gwen's house**

In her house, Gwen ties her cloak in preparation to leave for work.

"It's time to get up, Dad." Gwen says. When her father says nothing, she calls again, "Dad?"

Reaching over, Gwen turns him over in the bed to reveal his white face.

"Gwen." Tom moans, obviously sick with the plague. A cup of spilled water lays near the blacksmith's bed. Seeing her father's illness, Gwen panics and runs to the castle crying, passing Daemon at the well.

"Gwen? Gwen!" Daemon calls, grabbing the bucket of water and running after her.

Gwen throws open the door to the physicians chambers and approaches Gaius crying.

"Gwen!" Gaius calls out, alarmed.

"Gaius." Gwen whimpers

"You have the sickness?" Gaius asks, looking alarmed.

Gwen shakes her head, tears streaming down her face. "My father! Please, Gaius, he's all I have."

Looking apologetic, Gaius informs her, "Gwen, I have no cure."

"I am begging you!" Gwen cries.

"I wish there was something, anything, but so far the remedy is beyond what I can achieve." Gaius says.

Gaius takes her hand and murmurs, "I'm sorry, Gwen."

Gwen runs out of the room bawling.

"There must be something we can do." Daemon states.

"My best. Let's hope that this can provide some answers." Gaius says, picking up the bucket of water.

"But that'll be too late for Gwen's father." Daemon says.

"I fear you may be right." Gaius says as he puts some of the water in a jar, and places Gwen's flower in it. Daemon looks thoughtful and goes to his room.

 **During the night**

Later that night, Daemon checks on snoring Gaius before pulling out and putting on his black cloak.

" **Invisque,"** He muttered as his eyes glowed purple and he turned himself invisible. He then sneaks out of his room and past the guards. When he gets in front of the guard, he holds out his hand mutters " **Caidil."** The guard hits the dirt as he falls asleep.

Smiling to himself, Daemon heads to Gwen's house. When he looks in the window, Gwen and Tom are sleeping, with Gwen laying against her father's bed. Yet, before he could do anything, Gwen woke up and saw him. Daemon checked his pouch and was very thankful he brought a few potions. He cared for Gwen deeply but he was not sure yet if he wanted to reveal his magic.

"Daemon?" Gwen said as she looked upon him with concern once she came to. Daemon pulled off his cloak.

"Hey Gwen, I was kinda hoping you weren't awake." Daemon said.

"What are you doing out here? And in my house?" Gwen asks with concern.

"I just want to help your dad." Daemon said as he pulled a few vials out of his pouch.

"What are you going to do?" Gwen asked.

"In my travels, I learned quite a bit. One of those things, was how to make an elixir that could slowdown and even reverse a little bit, the progression of a magical illnesses." Daemon lied, as he did not want to reveal his magic yet.

 **"Cosc ar bhreoiteacht ó mharú** **!"** He whispers softly, so she can't hear him, as he enchanted the elixir with the spell he had planned to use on Tom. His eyes glowed purple and the liquid in the vial turned a dark blue.

Daemon lifted it to Tom's lips and watched as the veins on Tom's skin went away, he started breathing again, and his skin turned a little lighter. The spell he used would not heal Tom, as then Gwen would be blamed by Uther for the plague, but it would reverse the disease a little while also preventing the disease from getting any worse and killing him. He'd be in a coma-like state until they could cure him.

"Good." Daemon said.

"Is he getting better?" Gwen asked, with tears on her eyes.

"He's better but he is not healed yet. I've just bought him some time so we can find a cure." Daemon says. He made to leave but before he does, Gwen shocks him a bit as she kisses him on the lips.

"Thank you," Gwen said as she pulled away to be with her father.

Daemon exits and watches them from outside the door, while putting away his thoughts and feelings for Gwen to deal with after this crisis is over, before leaving.

 **Next Morning**

The next day, more covered bodies are laid out in the Square. Nimueh continues watching in her stone basin.

 **Council Chambers**

In the council chambers, Arthur reaches for glass vial with the tainted water and the now dead flower in it.

"Don't touch it." Gaius warns. "I had this in the water for no more than a few hours."

"Where's the water from?" Arthur asks.

"The pump from where the people take their daily supply." Gaius informs them.

"We have to stop the people from using it." Arthur says; Uther remains silent.

"The city cannot survive without water." Gaius points out.

"We have to find this sorcerer!" Uther nearly snarls.

"I don't believe that they're inside Camelot." Arthur says.

"Then extend the search to the villages!" Uther orders.

"We've started, but I can't search the entire kingdom."

"And I can't stand by and watch our people dying." Uther says, an angry look in his eye.

Arthur nods and exits.

 **Morgana's Chambers**

Daemon enters Morgana's chambers while giving Ned a walk to find Gwen humming as she gathers Morgana's clothes.

"How's your father?" Daemon asks, catching Gwen's attention.

"He's still alive. Whatever you did was a miracle." Gwen smiles.

"I wish I could say he is all healed up, Gwen, but like I said last night, he's not in the clear yet. That little concoction will buy him some time, though." Daemon said.

"Is there anyway you could make more of that elixir you made? For the rest of the sick?" Gwen asks as she kneels down and pets Ned.

"No, no, I am afraid not. It's takes too long to make and then there is the fact that it's only a single dose", Daemon lies. "Time that would be better spent finding the source of this plague and destroying it. One thing I learned in my travels, is that spells this big have a loophole. Destroy the source, be it who or whatever is powering it, and the plague goes away."

"Trust me," Daemon says softly as he rubs her arm, "Gaius and I are doing everything we can to save everybody. The last thing I want is to see you or Morgana get infected."

"Thank you. For what you did for my father." Gwen thanked him.

"I didn't like to see you upset or hurt." The two of them stare at each other for a moment before Daemon motions towards the door. "I have to get back to helping Gaius."

Daemon smiles, and Gwen waves back. Daemon turns and leaves with Ned, without looking back, and Gwen smiles before going back to work.

 **Gaius Chambers**

"What did you do, Daemon?" Gaius questioned.

"What do you mean?" Daemon asked as he walked in.

"With Gwen. She came to me this morning and was crying tears of joy that her father wasn't going to die. What did you do?" Gaius questioned and Daemon sighed. "You used magic, didn't you."

"It's not like that. I snuck out to heal her father last night. I was going to just make sure that the disease would not kill him, but he would still be sick, so that way, Gwen does not get in trouble. She then woke up before I could do anything, and I had to act quickly so as to protect my secret. So, I enchanted a vial of wine that I always carry with me, with the spell I had intended to use on Tom, lying about how I had picked it up in my travels. He got a little better but was not fully healed, and I told her that it would buy him some time until we found the source."

"That was a risk you took." Gaius pointed out.

"I know, but I care about her. Her dad does not deserve to die for whatever beef this sorcerer has with the Pendragons." Daemon pointed out.

"And this has nothing to do with you being Emrys, the fact that you've been sneaking around the castle with Morgana in the night, or your need for 3 wives situation?" Gaius pointed out and Daemon just looks at him, telling him not to broach the subject.

"Anyway, now is not the time to be discussing that. If we're going to save Camelot, we have to find out what's contaminating the water." Gaius says.

Gaius tosses a bag to Daemon, who stares at it for a second before throwing it over one shoulder and following Gaius out the door. The two of them head to the underground entrance to the water supply.

From her cave, Nimueh watches the pair in her stone basin.

 **Underground Cistern**

Daemon carries a torch as the pair comes up on an underground cistern. "The water from here supplies the whole town. Take a sample." Gaius asks, taking the torch.

Daemon takes a sample bottle and holds it down in the water for a moment, before bringing it back up and capping it.

"Let's take it back and examine it." Gaius says as they turn to go.

Behind them, an Afanc rears up out of the water and screeches, startling them both before disappearing back under the water.

"Was that an Afanc?" Daemon asks, when Gaius takes Daemon's arm and they leave.

 **Gaius's Chambers**

Back in the chambers, Gaius and Daemon look through a book. "Here." Gaius says, picking up the book and holding it up to show Daemon the page. "You were right."

"So, it was an Afanc. Suddenly, the plague sense. That's its primary function." Daemon said.

"A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer." Gaius reads, skimming this finger along the page. "Now we have to find a way to defeat it. But where?" Gaius wonders, looking at the many shelves of books all over the room.

"Don't bother. I already know how to defeat it." Daemon revealed as he put his chainmail on under his black cloak.

"How?" Gaius asked.

"An Afanc is an elemental creature, created from the elements of water and earth. To kill one, you need to use the elements of Fire and air at the same time." Daemon said.

"How do you know this?" Gaius asked.

"I'll tell you later." Daemon said as he sheathed his normal sword (which was enchanted to never break or lose it's edge), and tied his sword to his hip. It was then that Gaius saw him. With his breastplate, shoulder pauldrons, longsleeve chainmail hauberk, metal wrist guards and metal face mask, Daemon looked like one of the Knights of Medhir, especially when he threw his hood up.

 **Underground Cistern**

Daemon walked into the corridor and heard growling, as he pulled of his hood. He muttered his spell, **"Forbaerne lictos aemun."** His eyes glowed purple as flames covered the edges of the walls and covered the bottom of the pillars, lightning the room and halls, revealing the Afanc. His flames also sealed away the water basin, trapping the Afanc.

Daemon unsheathed his sword and ran his hand along it, igniting the blade on fire. **"** **Thig gaoth agus teine forbaerne losgadh iad uile agus cuiridh iad teine orra!"** Daemon raised it in the air as wind swirled around it for a moment, before the flames turned blue. He slashed it downward, releasing a crescent moon shaped blast the traveled along the ground, leaving a trail of blue flame. It hit the Afanc, burning it to ash as it's roar of pain died out.

 **Nimueh's Cave**

In her cave, Nimueh watches in her stone basin as he creature is destroyed, before the cloaked figure cast a spell that prevented her scrying spell from seeing who was under the mask.

"Mah!" She yells, splashing the water in anger.

 **Council Chambers**

 **Later**

In the council chambers, Uther laughs over some parchment with his advisors.

Gaius enters, carrying something small wrapped in cloth. "Good news, Sire. Ser Daemon found the creature that was causing the disease and killed it this morning." Gaius says loudly. "There are no new deaths, and those that are sick are recovering."

"Good." Uther says, setting down the parchment. "Strange, I've never heard of an Afanc before." Uther says, taking a drink from his goblet.

"It's conjured from clay by powerful magic. The type that can only be invoked by an ancient sorcerer. One that has the power to mirror the spirit of life." Gaius reveals, slowly opening the cloth to show the king a piece of the egg. "Daemon found this at the water source after he killed it."

Gaius shows him a cracked egg shell which is covered in small markings and the image of a snake.

"It bears the mark of Nimueh." Gaius says, flipping the egg over to reveal the mark. Uther shakes his head in denial, looking slightly ill. "We must be vigilant, Sire."

"Will I never be rid of her?" Uther mutters.

"Sire." Gaius says but is cut off.

"Leave me!" Uther orders loudly.

All of the advisors bow and exit. Uther sits on the throne and mopes.

 **Gwen's house**

Daemon opens the door to Gwen's house to see Gwen's father, Gwen herself and Morgana already inside, and Gwen's father wakes up, perfectly healthy, immediately grabs her for a hug.

"Dad!"

"Oh, my little child!" Tom says, smoothing her hair down.

Morgana and Daemon step outside to give them a moment.

"Well, I'm glad her father is alive and well." Daemon said.

"Well, Gwen's father owes his life to you. I think Gwen's a very lucky woman." Morgana said, though there was a bit of sadness and jealousy.

"Is that why you pulled away recently, Morgana? Because I thought we had something, with all kisses we've been stealing from each other in the hall's when no one is looking and the flirting with each other. Is this because Gwen has feelings for me?" Daemon asked.

"It's not that. I mean, I know that Gwen has feelings for you, and as a Blackfyre, you have to take at least two wives to restore House Targaryen and Blackfyre, as stated in your families charter," Morgana said, as she knew this because her father Gorlois kept her up to date on his vassals customs. Should one house ever go extinct, it falls to the other to revive it.

"Three houses," Daemon said, to Morgana's surprise. "I have 3 houses to restore. My fathers house to restore on top of the other two. I already have one wife for restoring House Targaryen. You might meet her one day. She's a bit of a traveler."

"And I do feel something for you. Something I've never felt for any man. But I'm the kings ward. And you are a knight with no land or titles. Even though I want to be with you, Uther will never let us be together. We can only be friends." Morgana said sadly.

"If you think that's best." Daemon said in disappointment, as he cared about Morgana like he cared about Gwen.

Daemon pulled her back to him as she turned to walk away, bringing her close to him as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a passionate kiss, which against her better judgment, she reciprocated, holding it for several moments, before he ended the kiss, and they rested their foreheads against each other. "That will hold me, until you are ready to fight for what we have. I will wait for you Morgana, because I love you. And I'm not giving up on us." He said passionately.

She smiled sadly as she pulled away, despite wanting to kiss him again, knowing this would keep him safe. At least, if Uther did not think they were more than friends, she could keep him from being banished or killed.

"Damn it," Daemon sighed as she walked away.

 **Gaius's chambers**

 **Nighttime**

Daemon and Gaius eat dinner later that night.

"This fish didn't come from the water, did it?" Daemon asks, realizing what he was eating.

"Well, where else is it going to come from?" Gaius scoffs. "The water's fine now. That's not your worry. This is the work of a very powerful sorcerer. I only hope you didn't come to her attention."

"I'm not too worried. She didn't see me cause I blocked her scrying spell and even if she did, she won't come after me." Daemon said.

"How did you know about the Afanc?" Gaius asked.

"I haven't been entirely truthful about my time with the druids. Yes, I did learn from them, but they were not my only teachers. I also learned from a High Priestess, and grew up with another one, who is now my wife." Daemon said. "My teacher was the one who sent the Afanc."

"So, then you know about Nimueh." Gaius states.

"Yes. But she won't come after me. She doesn't know that I ruined her plan, only that someone in Camelot did and even if she did know, she cares about me too much to ever hurt me." Daemon revealed.

"Let's just hope you are right on that." Gaius says.

 **Chapter End**

 **So, Nimueh does not know yet that Daemon was responsible for destroying the Afanc, so he will not be the targeted for the next chapter.**

 **Morgana has pulled away, because she doesn't want Uther to banish him and is doing the only thing she can to keep him in her life. As much as I wanted to get them together, I think it's too early right now.**

 **Still considering Female Arthur Idea, since next chapter is the time to do it.**

 **Update 08/05/19: getting ready to add chapter 4**


	4. The Poisoned Chalice

**Chapter 4:** The **Posioned Chalice**

Nimueh stands in her cave, and drops some of her blood from her hand into a stone basin.

Running her fingers through the water of the basin, Nimueh begins to chant, **"Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, þa tacnian me yst þonne ieceþ sicle. Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, þa tacnian me yst þonne ieceþ sicle. Swilte ar ond calan, drædan morðor, to Camelot he cymþ!"**

An image of Arthur training in the courtyard appears in the basin, and then the water clears. Nimueh picks something out of the water and attaches it to the inside of a silver goblet. She then holds it up, as in a toast, and says menacingly, "Arthur Pendragon."

 **Camelot**

 **5 days later**

In Camelot, Bayard and his party arrive in Camelot, greeted by Uther and his party. The two groups meet in the throne room, approaching each other at the same speed. The tension in the room is almost palpable.

The two kings and their parties meet in the middle of the throne room. The two kings stare at each other for a moment before Uther states, "Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia. The treaty we sign today marks an end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people."

Nimueh is seen in the background as a servant in Bayard's party, while in the forefront Uther and Bayard grasp arms. Both parties applaud while Nimueh stares down Arthur, who is standing behind his father.

 **With Daemon**

In one of the castle hallways, Daemon follows Gaius while carrying 3 heavy bags.

"Remind me again why I have to do this?" Daemon complains as he passes Gaius.

Gaius laughs and stops in the hallway. "You're my apprentice, Daemon. It's what you do."

"My arms will be a foot longer by the time I get this lot inside." Daemon complains again, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"It's character building." Gaius says, still laughing slightly. "As the old proverb says, hard work breeds...a harder soul."

Daemon just gives him an unbelieving look. "There is no way that's a proverb. You just made that horseshit up right there ." Daemon says, incredulous.

"No. I didn't." Gaius denies.

Nimueh passes through carrying a load of fabric and pillows. As she passes, she fakes a fall right in front of Daemon.

"Sorry." Nimueh says sweetly, gathering up the things that had fallen.

"It's alright." Daemon says, exchanging looks with Gaius.

"Excuse me." Nimueh says, sounding like the servant she is pretending to be.

"Let me give you a hand with that." Daemon says, crouching down to help pick up some of Nimueh's things.

When Daemon crouches down, he catches Nimueh's eye. Daemon is not fooled for a second, as his magic allows him to see through the enchantment that she had on her so nobody would recognize her, but keeps it to himself. They both stand up, still staring at each other. Daemon has a slight smile on his face.

"Hello. I'm Daemon." Daemon says, offering his hand and still wearing that smile.

Daemon shakes Nimueh's hand.

"Cara." Nimueh says. "You're the apprentice of the court Physician here in Camelot. That must be such an honor."

"Oh, yeah, someone's got to eventually take over for the Old Man over here," Daemon jokes. Gaius crosses his arms and gives him a pointed look from behind Cara.

"Thank you, Daemon." Nimueh says, nodding at the pillow Daemon is still holding.

"Hmm?" Daemon asks, distracted. Daemon looks down at the pillow he picked up for her. "Oh, right." He says, putting the pillow on top of the pile she was holding.

"It was nice meeting you." Nimueh says. She then turns and walks away, a slight sway in her hips, and Daemon watches her leave.

"Shouldn't you be busy training to replace me?" Gaius says wryly and laughs.

Nimueh sneaks through the halls past a guard and arrives at Bayard's guest quarters. She checks the doors to see that they are locked. After checking the hall around her, Nimueh chants, "Alysan duru ronne."

The door opens with a slight creak, and Nimueh enters the empty room. She closes the door behind her, and then opens a box with two silver goblets inside. She replaces one of them with an identical looking one that she enchanted at the beginning.

As Nimueh finishes replacing the goblets, she know's that if her plan is to have any chance of success, she needs to keep Daemon distracted. Luckily, she knew just how to do that.

 **Later that night**

 **In Daemon's room**

Daemon was in his room, getting ready for the feast, when he sensed something behind and grabbed it by the throat and forced it against the wall. It was then that he saw it was Nimueh, dressed in her true appearance with that torn red dress of hers and her hair pulled back in braids.

"Nimueh," Daemon said as he pulled away, "My most beautiful teacher."

"Daemon Blackfyre," Nimueh smirked playfully. "My most handsome student."

"Why are you here?" Daemon asked.

"I know you killed my Afanc." Nimueh said, alarming Daemon. "Relax, I'm not mad, not anymore at any rate."

"Why?" Daemon asked.

"I was angry at first, but then I was excited when I saw your power, and how you've grown, since you were that young boy who left the Isle of the Blessed." Nimueh said with a seductive look on her face as she wrapped an arm around his neck, and grinded her crotch against his, causing a certain part of Daemon's anatomy to twitch in excitement. One of Daemon's fantasies as a boy had been fucking his teacher and making her one of his wives. It seemed now he would finally get the chance. He also really did not want to go to the feast and told Gaius he was wasn't feeling well already, so he may not be able to attend.

Nimueh initiated a kiss filled with passion and Daemon reciprocated, the two of them slipping their tongues into each other's mouth's. But when she pulls away, Daemon begins to feel weak and dizzy, so much so that he drops to one knee. "What have you done to me, Nimueh!?" He furiously asks her, even though his speech is slurred some.

"Oh don't worry that handsome face of yours. It's a simple enchantment. You needn't worry. I'm not here to hurt you, Daemon. I'm here to help you. You'll wake up, but not in time to stop Arthur from drinking the poison I put in his chalice." Nimueh says as Daemon loses his consciousness.

 **An hour later**

Daemon finally woke up and shook the cobwebs out of his head before hurrying to his feet. He still didn't particularly care about Arthur, but he didn't deserve death.

Bayard is still speaking as Daemon rushes to the banquet hall, though Daemon's movements are still sluggish. "And may the differences from our past remain there. To your health, Uther."

Everyone stands to toast, raising their goblets.

"Arthur. "

Arthur nods in recognition.

"The Lady Morgana."

Morgana nods in response. Arthur waits.

"The people of Camelot."

Arthur starts to drink, looking annoyed when he is interrupted.

"And to fallen warriors on both sides." Uther finishes.

Everyone starts to drink. Unfortunately, Daemon gets there only in time to watch Arthur consume all the poison. "No!" Daemon shouted.

Bringing a hand up to his throat, Arthur begins to chokes and falls to the floor unconscious, the cup rolling away with a clang.

"He's poisoned my son! Guards seize him!" Uther shouts. Everyone in the room, from Camelot and Mercia alike, pulls out their sword, though Bayard saw he was outnumbered and surrendered.

Daemon crouches over Arthur, and is soon joined by Gaius and Gwen.

"Arthur. Arthur! Can you hear me?" Daemon asks, prodding the unresponsive prince and forcing an eye open. "We have to get him back to my chambers." Gaius tells Daemon, who proceeds to pick him up. "Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison."

Daemon carries Arthur out of the room, and Morgana grabs the goblet before quickly following.

Daemon enters the physician's chambers carrying Arthur. Gaius, Morgana and Gwen follow close behind.

"Lay him on the bed quickly; he's struggling to breathe. Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel." Daemon and Gwen quickly follow his instructions laying Arthur out on the cot.

"Is he going to be alright?" Morgana asks as she helps situate Arthur on the cot.

"He's burning up." Gaius mutters.

"You can cure him, can't you Gaius?" Morgana asks, as Gwen hands Gaius a water soaked cloth.

"I won't know until I can identify the poison." Gaius replies, placing the cool rag on the forehead of the prince. "Pass me the goblet." He waves.

Daemon grabs the goblet but then notices something stuck in the bottom. Reaching down, he picked it out, to reveal it was a flower petal. A flower petal he recognized. "Oh no," Daemon realized what was wrong with him.

"What is it?" Morgana asks, standing up to join him.

Daemon let the goblet down and handed the flower to Gaius numbly. "It's the Mortaeus Flower." Daemon informs them.

"His brow's on fire." Gwen says.

"Keep him cool; it'll help control his fever." Gaius says distractedly as he studies the petal.

Gwen and Morgana tend to Arthur, while Daemon handed the petal to Gaius, who looked in his encyclopedia to compare the picture to the petal. "You're right. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree." Gaius read.

"What's that?" Morgana asks, looking at a picture of a reptilian creature.

"A Cockatrice. They live in that forest and their venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive." Daemon said as he went to his room and shut the door behind him.

A few minutes later, Daemon came back out, dressed in full armor and carrying Blackfyre, stating in a serious voice, "I'll be back."

"Daemon, it's too dangerous." Gaius argues.

"Tell them what will happen to him if I don't get the antidote in time." Daemon tells pointedly.

"The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death . He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually he will die." Gaius states.

"And that's assuming that whoever poisoned him, didn't use a spell to double the potency of the flower, which leaves us with maybe half that time. There's no time to waste, if I'm going to have any chance at saving him." Daemon said as he opened the door, to head to the stables.

"Daemon!" Morgana calls to him and he turns to her and Gwen.

"Please be careful." Gwen said before Morgana could.

"I will." Daemon said with steel in his voice as he left.

In her cave, Nimueh watches events unfolding from her stone basin.

 **With Daemon**

Daemon leads his horse through the forest. Once he close to the cave where the flower is, he sees Nimueh sitting on a log in the middle of the forest.

In his anger at Nimueh playing him, he dismounted from his horse and strides forward only to stop when a Cockatrice leaps at him from behind. He pulled Blackfyre from it's sheath and in one fluid motion, cutoff the creatures head while it was in mid-air.

5 more Cockatrice's crawled out from the cover of the tree's. Daemon did not have time to deal with this, and so instead, he reached out with his magic and levitated the monsters in the air. Finishing it, he snapping his fingers, the five Cockatrice's spontaneously combusted into a shower of blood and guts.

"Wow, someone's angry." Nimueh said seductively, though Daemon was in no mood.

" **Enough!"** Daemon shouted, his eyes glowing with violent purple light as a storm began to appear above him and thunder cracked across the sky, the weather changing and reacting to his rage, as Nimueh kept her mouth shut. **"I am not in the mood for games! What the hell was that with Arthur!?"**

"I didn't think you needed anyone to explain that I am killing him." Nimueh pointed out, standing tall in the face of her former student's out of control magic.

" **Why? You helped bring him into the world!?"** Daemon demanded, the storm raging above them, as both he and Morgause knew the secret of Arthur's birth.

"And it's because I brought that child into the world, that so many so our people have suffered! Friends, family, countless innocents. All of them, magic-users! And it isn't just here in Camelot either. Uther started a pandemic that has spread all over Albion! Everywhere, our people are persecuted, murdered and tormented." Nimueh argued back.

" **He's not guilty of that!"** Daemon shouted back.

Nimueh would have argued with him further but it was then that the ground beneath their feet began to shake. Great bolts of lightning crackled across the sky, creating booms of thunder that could be heard for miles around. Nimueh looked to the sky and could see tornadoes starting to form and slowly make their way to the surface. The ground beneath them started to split into a giant chasm and Nimueh could see a red glow slowly start to rise.

She looked to her student and saw him gripping his head in pain, his nose bleeding, birds in the sky began dying and falling to the earth like raindrops and she realized that this must have been what happened in Amanta. When Daemon saw Morgause about to be raped and murdered by Sarrum's men, he lost control, and he could not reign himself in before his magic unleashed a series of natural disasters that left all of the kingdom destroyed.

' _I need to calm him down somehow.'_ Nimueh racked her brain and quickly came up with an idea. Quickly closing the distance between, Nimueh sealed her lips on Daemon's with a kiss, distracting him from his anger as the disasters stopped, the calm returning to the land. This there was no enchant, as Daemon did not feel weak or dizzy.

"I'm not going to fight you, Daemon. Even though I have more experience and knowledge, a fight between us would always end with my death. I don't command the magic of the entire world itself, like you. I know you're hurt by how I played you, but you will see that I am doing this all for you're benefit. Now, you better hurry. Arthur doesn't have long." Nimueh advised before she stepped back into a cloud of mist and disappeared.

Daemon was not sure what his teacher was up to with Arthur, just letting Daemon find the Mortaeus flower but he did not have time to waste. He entered the cave and looked to the cliff across from him. The flowers are across a large gap with a narrow ledge and long drop down. Daemon merely extended his hand out and summoned the flowers to him, collecting them in a small leather satchel before he left the cave.

 **Camelot**

Daemon nearly killed his horse rushing back to Camelot but he arrived with 6 hours to spare to save Arthur's life. Daemon immediately jumped off his horse and rushed to Gaius's chambers. He enters them to find Morgana and Gaius tending to Arthur.

"How is he?" Daemon asks urgently.

Gaius ignores that question in favor of another. "Have you got the Mortaeus?"

"Here." Daemon said says, holding the flower out to him before sitting at Daemon's side.

"His breathing's much worse. We have to hurry." Gaius says as he begins to crush the flower.

Gaius works to crush the leaves before stopping, a thought occurring to him.

Morgana notices from the corner of her eye, and asks "Why have you stopped?"

"The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote." Gaius explains.

Morgana looked fearful. "But we can't. It's forbidden. Even if we could."

"I'll try and make it work without it. Oh, Arthur need;s a fresh cloth, I'm all out" He says, Morgana moving outside the room to get him one.

Gaius lifts the bowl he's holding. "Sythan _…_ "

Gaius stops when Daemon places a hand on his shoulder. "You're 2 decades out of practice. Let me." Daemon said as he took Gaius's position.

Coming to a decision, Gaius hands Daemon the bowl before Daemon closes his eyes and begins to chant, **"Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum."**

The potion sizzles and foams for a moment before settling back into a dark green. Daemon nods to Gaius, indicating it was ready. Morgana returns with a fresh cloth and hands it to Gaius, who dabs it in the bowl of water before handing it back to her, and she puts it on Arthur's head.

"Thank you." Gaius says softly, mixing the cool water with the potion.

Gaius pours the potion into a small cup and goes to Arthur. "Hold his nose." He orders.

Morgana pinches his nose as Gaius pours the potion into Arthur's mouth. "Swallow, my prince. Swallow it." Gaius urges. Arthur swallows reflexively and immediately his condition began to improve.

Morgana look down at him, happy and in shock as he awakens. "Arthur. You're alive."

It was then that Uther entered the room, as he heard that Daemon had returned and had been busy dealing with the potential war that was on the horizon.

"Arthur, this is truly a miracle." Uther hugs his son and sits down next to him on the bed. "I thought... I really thought..." Uther looks and sounds overjoyed.

Arthur looks around in a daze as he replies, "Erm...what happened?" Arthur asks. "The last thing I remember is drinking the wine."

"Daemon rushed off after he brought you here to find the antidote to the poison that you had consumed." Gaius complimented.

"It was nothing," Daemon said, "I've seen Morteaus flower be used like that once before in Olaf's kingdom, so I already knew where to find it."

"Well, t-"Arthur was about to thank him when suddenly he lurched over on the bed in pain.

"Arthur" Morgana asks in worry.

"Oh god, what's happening to me?" Arthur groaned in pain, as his hair lengthened down to his upper back, and became thicker and wavier, not to mention softer and a lighter shade of blonde. Arthur's face also lost it's masculine features, his skin becoming softer and feminine.

"Gaius," Daemon asked as he looked to Gaius and Uther, who were in complete horror as if something had just gone terribly wrong.

"Why is Arthur turning into…a girl?" Morgana asked the question that was one everyone's mind, as Arthur's entire body now turned from male to female.

"Stop this, Gaius! Stop this at once! Turn him back!" Uther shouted desperately.

"I can't my lord. I have no way of knowing how this is happening! Prince Arthur took his potion just 3 days ago." Gaius said in protest.

"I will not lose my heir, Gaius! Especially not at the hands of sorcery!" Uther shouted.

"Father," came a feminine voice from Arthur's direction. Everyone turned to see a beautiful blonde woman in Arthur's place.

Daemon shook his head, trying to focus again. "Gaius, you and I need to talk in my room. Now." Daemon drags Gaius into his room and shuts the door.

"Talk, Gaius. What the hell is going on? Why has Arthur been sex-changed into a girl?" Daemon demanded. Gaius signed as he realized the secret known only between him and Uther was known to two other people.

"It isn't that he has been sex-changed, Daemon. It's that he no longer is." Gaius said, causing Daemon to stop.

"What? Are you trying to tell me that Arthur is actually a girl and always has been?" Daemon asks.

"Yes. Arthur was never born a man. Arthur isn't even her real name. Her real name is Rebekah Pendragon." Gaius told him, shocking Daemon as he realized what they had done.

"You sex-changed her!? Gaius, that can only be done with magic! And those spells…they are unnatural. They can cause all sorts of problems, both physical and mental." Daemon said in horror.

"Not if applied at birth." Gaius said. "When Ygraine, Uther's wife, died in childbirth, he was left in a precarious position. The Pendragon dynasty has not ruled Camelot for 100 years. His dynasty was new and the lack of a male heir would have been seen as a weakness. Uther came to me and begged me to use magic to change Rebekah into a man. As she was still a newborn, she would not suffer problems that would normally arise if she had been sex-changed as an adult. But I had to re-apply the treatments every few months to keep up the pretense."

"So, the monster who murders my kind just for being different used magic for his own selfish purposes." Daemon thought as this would have been the 2nd time Uther used magic. "I don't understand though. The spell should have prepared the antidote and that was it."

"Maybe it did more than that," Gaius offered. "Your magic is powerful, Daemon. More powerful than anything I have ever seen in my entire life. It is possible your magic, when you used it to prepare the spell for the antidote, over powered the enchantment on Rebekah and undid her sex-change."

"Let's hope Uther doesn't find out." Daemon says as they peak out the door to see Rebekah now screaming bloody murder towards her father, as she found out what happened to her, as she stormed out towards her room, Morgana following after her.

"Gaius, you must fix this! Change her back!" Uther demanded of him.

"I can't, my lord," Gaius informed him.

"Yes you will. I am your king! You will do as I command!" Uther shouted.

"I cannot do that because it would only cause more problems, sire." Gaius said. "I could only sex-change Rebekah before because she was a baby. She's an adult now. If I did it again, it might succeed. But it would cause all kinds of problems, chief among them, her not being able to have children."

Uther angrily growled at that, as he would not risk anything happening to his bloodline.

 **Council Chambers**

 **Later**

In the council chambers, Uther consults his advisors over maps and reports. Gaius enters and addresses the king, "Sire, forgive the interruption, but may I speak with you?"

"Not now." Uther dismisses.

Gaius presses. "But, Your Highness, it is important."

"Word of Bayard's arrest is making it's way back to Mercia. We're about to be at war and I don't have time to deal with my child right now." Uther replies.

"I feel that what I have to tell you may have some bearing on your plans. Please, it will only take a moment." Gaius asks.

Uther looks slightly annoyed, but he nods to one of the knights and steps aside with Gaius.

"I know who tried to poison Rebekah." Gaius begins.

"So do I. He's locked in my dungeons." Uther replies, turning to walk away.

"It wasn't Bayard." That statement made Uther stop. "The poison was magical in nature. And I'd recognize the hand that made it anywhere: Nimueh."

Uther looks shaken. "You must be mistaken."

"I wish I was."

"It can't have been. We'd know her. That witch's face is not easily forgotten." Uther sneered.

"She's a powerful sorceress. She can enchant the eye that beholds her. We never knew it was her." Gaius told him.

"Have you any proof?" Uther asks Gaius.

"The poison used against the princess was made more potent by the use of magic." Gaius informs him.

"Are you saying that she conspired with Bayard to kill my…my daughter?" Uther asks hesitantly. He was having trouble accepting the new reality that Arthur was back to being a girl.

Gaius shakes his head at that idea. "No, Bayard is innocent. Look at what's happening. This is what she's wanted all along. A war to bring strife and misery to Camelot."

Uther stares off to the side for a moment before the door opens up, revealing a frantic soldier. "My Lord! There's trouble!"

"What is it?" Uther demanded.

"It's Bayard, sire. Lord Bayard and his entire retinue have been slaughtered, Someone snuck in and slit their throats." The soldier frantically told his king.

"Damn it!" Uther said shouted as he slammed his hand against the table. With Bayard dead in his castle, the only way now to end the war was to conquer Mercia for himself or wage a defensive war until Mercia's armies give up. "Call the banners."

"All of them, sire?" Gaius said in resignation, as war was unavoidable now.

"All of them, Gaius." Uther told him before Gaius bowed and Uther called his generals back in.

 **Daemon**

Daemon enters Rebekah chambers, and sees the newly turned girl, sitting on the bed in a nightgown in a daze.

"Still alive, then?" Daemon states, making Rebekah turn to him. He leans against a pillar and asks, "How are you holding up?"

"I just…found out that I have been lied to my entire life. That I was born and because my father so desperately needed an heir, he used magic to turn me into a man. I just found out that my ENTIRE LIFE IS A LIE!" Rebekah shouted at Daemon as she got off the bed and got in his face. "HOW DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!?"

"Sorry, dumb question." Daemon says with his hand's raised, "I know you and I got off on the wrong foot when I first came here, but I would never wish you dead. I was only dropping by to make sure you're alright. I don't know if you've heard, but we are about to be at war."

"Yes, well, it doesn't matter. My father is confining me here to my chambers. He's already told the court about how Arthur is dead and how his secret sister Rebekah as returned." Rebekah said bitterly.

Daemon seeing that she wanted to be alone to deal with her grief, turned to leave. But she called out to him. "Daemon," he turned around to see her looking at him, her mood swings from her out of control hormones making her feel bad about yelling at him. "Thank you. You risked your life to save mine when you didn't have to. I won't forget that."

Nimueh watches in her stone basin as Daemon and Rebekah bid their goodnights.

 **Chapter end**


	5. Lancelot and Freeing a dragon

**Chapter 5: Lancelot and a freeing a Dragon**

 **1 month after Bayard's death**

A foul smell laid out across the land from the eastern part of Mercia. A foul stench that would cause soil to rot. The cause of the stench was the bodies of the slain, for on this ground laid a battle between the Kingdom of Camelot and the Kingdom of Mercia. Dead Mercian soldiers were spread on the ground as well as dead Camelot warriors. Blood staining the grass and guts as food for the crows. All across the battlefield, the Mercians were in heavy combat against the Camelot while the hill was still secured by the Mercians in command, although many more Mercian's were dead when compared to the Camelot army.

A group of Mercians were running back to report of the battle to the prince of Mercia and the son of Bayard, Ballor.

"Give your report!" Ballor ordered.

"Camelot's cavalry has broken our western flank, and they're vanguard has nearly broken our center." The knight said.

"Damn them. Give the signal to re-form to the-" Ballor ordered but then stopped when he heard the neigh of a horse charging at them.

Coming up the hill, they saw Daemon in full armor charging them with Blackfyre draw, the greatsword stained and drenched in the blood of dozen's of Mercian's.

Ballor glared as he saw Daemon ride towards him as his 10 knights readied to fight.

"ARGH!" Daemon shouted as he rode into combat slashing a charging knight from his horse and then doing the same on his other side. Daemon leapt off his horse just as he reached the other knights protecting Ballor, bringing Blackfyre down in an overhead slash on one knights head, splitting his skull open. He brought Blackfyre in up from the ground in a sweep, cutting off the legs of another knight. He stabbed another knight in the chest before pulling Blackfyre out of his chest and pivoting, decapitating him. He slashed at another knight's neck, embedding it in his neck before spinning and slicing his head clean off.

"Kill him!" Ballor shouted, for his other 4 knights.

"My prince, we must go! He is nearly on us!" one of his 2 general's said as they convinced him to run.

Daemon was not having any of that as he spoke a quick spell while he cut down another knight. "Onbinde þa téage."The saddle straps of the 2 generals and Ballor snapped clean off, causing the 3 Mercian's to fall to the ground as their horse's galloped away.

"No!" Ballor shouted as he turned as saw Daemon stab the last of his knights in the gut.

"Surrender. You're completely surrounded, you're army is almost completely annihilated. You have no hope of victory." Daemon said as he held Blackfyre at his side. Ballor saw Uther and his men coming over the ridge and anger overtook him.

"I will not surrender like a coward!" Ballor arrogantly said as he charged at Daemon. Daemon blocked his strike as sliced Ballor's leg with Blackfyre. Furious, he charged again, only for Daemon to Parry him, and put the prince off balance. Daemon then slammed Blackfyre down on the man's shoulder, cutting through bone and sinew before he pulled the blade out and sliced through the prince's gut's before tripping him up and shoulder bashing him away, the prince dying for a hopeless cause.

"You two can still surrender. Save what few men you have left." Daemon pointed out as the two generals saw no point in continuing. The battle was over. Their cause was doomed. With great reluctance, they threw down their weapons as Uther came up on his horse and was pleased with what he saw.

"My king, Prince Ballor is dead and the last two generals have surrendered. Victory is ours." Daemon said as he bowed to Uther, even though he hated to do so. Daemon had been the one to cause this whole war when he snuck into Bayard's cell and killed him. He needed the war to happen so Camelot could take Mercia's land. It had been during a war with Mercia that the lands of Blackfyre, Targaryen, and Le Fay had been attacked by Cenred. So this, was revenge, but also in preparation for the eventual retaking of his families ancestral lands.

"The war is over. We have won!" Uther shouted as every one of Camelot's soldier's cheered in their victory.

 **Camelot**

In the council chambers, Daemon stood before Uther and the court to receive his accolade's. "For your valor in battle and single-handedly bringing the war to an end, I, Uther Pendragon, name you a Hero of the Realm, and an honorary Knight of Camelot." The court all clapped and cheered, none more so than Gwen, Morgana, and Gaius. Rebekah clapped half-heartedly. The Hero title was for killing the last of Mercia's royal family and the honorary Knight of Camelot title was so Uther could call upon him to serve in times of conflict, like war. Again, Daemon could care less for the title, it was merely a stepping stone towards his end goals. Nonetheless, Mercia would be absorbed into Camelot's territory, which is what he and his mother planned all along.

 **1 week later**

Daemon wandered through the woods, picking herbs for Gaius that needed restocked.

He stopped when he heard screeching and turns to see an adult griffin charging at him. He quickly remembers that he has no enchanted weapons on him right now and he didn't have time to make one before the griffin gutted him, and curses before bolting to put some space between him and the charging monster so he could use his spells.

After a few moments of running, he notices someone yelling, who then charges in, attacking the griffin with a sword, while Daemon watched from behind. On one of his strikes, the sword breaks against the griffin's hide.

Dropping the sword, Lancelot yelled "Run! Run!".

' _I will not run from a fucking Griffin!'_ Daemon thought, as he only ran to get some distance from the Griffin so he could use his spells, but now had what he needed to kill it. The Griffin rushed at Daemon to kill him and eat him, and reared itself up. Daemon held up his hand and muttered, **"Scildan!"** A purple shield of magic enveloped both Daemon and Lancelot. The Griffin's claws scratched at the shield, but could do no damage.

He widens his stance and clenches his hands into fist's before dozen's of thick roots erupt from the ground and wrap around the griffin, holding it still despite it's size. The Griffin spreads it's wings and tries to fly away, but more roots wrap around it's wing's, grounding the griffin and keeping it still, the shrieks piercing the air.

Daemon picks up the broke sword and chants **"Bregdan anweald gafeluec,"**. Daemon successfully enchants the weapon, a blue eerie glow surrounding the broken weapon and then stabs it into the griffin's brain, killing it, it's shriek's finally dying.

Both men breathe heavily as they are allowed a moment to rest and Lancelot holds his wounded side.

"I'm glad you came along when you did. You saved my life. I'm Daemon." He says.

Lancelot introduces himself. "Lancelot."

They shake hands before Lancelot groans and passes out, and Daemon notices a shard from the shattered sword embedded in Lancelot's stomach.

 **Camelot**

In the Physician's chambers, Gaius checks out Lancelot's injuries. "The wound wasn't deep. Luckily, you brought him here before it became infected." Gaius assures Daemon. "The fever will pass but he needs a week to recover."

"Make sure he stays confined here," Daemon said.

"Why?" Gaius asked.

"He saw me use my magic." Daemon admitted and Gaius was shocked.

"Daemon, how could you be so reckless to use magic out in the open!?" Gaius demanded.

"I didn't have a choice. While I was out gathering herb's for you, I was attacked by a griffin. I didn't have any weapons on me so I bolted to get some distance so I could restrain it and create a weapon to enchant, but Lancelot appeared out of nowhere to defend me, I guess, and I couldn't let the Griffin get away, so I used my magic to restrain it. I then enchanted a weapon to kill it. I had to kill it, otherwise it could have done all kinds of damage. The hide of a griffin is invulnerable to ordinary weapons. Only magical weapons, or weapons that have been enchanted, could pierce it's hide." Daemon said, and Gaius had to concede that.

"Fine, but you need to start being more careful. This man, from what you described, seems like he has a noble heart, and wouldn't sell you out, but you may not get so lucky next time." Gaius warns Daemon.

 **That night**

 _'_ _Daemon, Daemon'_ came the voice in Damon's head, and Daemon finally had enough of it. Grabbing a special sword, wrapped in a cloak, from underneath his bed, and headed towards the Wrought Iron Stairway.

Daemon saw two guards and raised his hands while he was under his cloaking spell, **"Swefn"** The 2 guards fell unconscious. Daemon then headed down the steps to see the great dragon.

Daemon entered into the moth of the cavern. He shouted, "Alright, dragon, where are you!?"

As he watches, the Great Dragon flies in to land on a large outcropping of rock in front of Daemon.

"I'm here. How small you are for such a great destiny." The dragon assured him, before looking over him with a critical eye. "You've been ignoring my calls to you at night."

"I need my beauty sleep. Especially if I'm going to keep up my ruse 24 hours a day." Daemon said sarcastically. "In all seriousness though, I wasn't sure it was you that was calling me, but since it is, let's do something about that." Daemon pulled the cloak off his sword. (Dracula's sword from Dracula Untold).

"Your going to free me, without even asking for anything?" The dragon wondered.

"Well, not anything. Obviously, I want an oath from that when I free you, you won't turn your wrath on the innocent's of Camelot." Daemon said as he trotted down a second flight of stairs that led to where his chains hooked to his feet. "Your word."

"I give you my word, Daemon, not to seek revenge," Kilgharrah swore to him. "If Uther Pendragon comes across me, I will kill him without remorse or hesitation. If I meet anyone with the blood of our kin on his hands, I will kill him as well. But I'll not seek them out."

"I guess that's as good as I will get." Daemon resigned before he pulled the blade from it's sheath and prepared to swing it at the chain. **"Ic bebeode þisne sweord þæt hé forcierfe þá bende þæra dracan un clýse!"** Daemon swung the sword and the blade connected with the thick steel chain. The cuff shattered. Daemon had used a bit too much force in his strike; the sword's momentum propelled itself into Kilgharrah's wounded flesh, damaging some of the scales on his leg. The warlock jerked back, an apology rising to his lips. The dragon, after a brief and involuntary hiss, shook his vast head.

"No, Daemon. Do not apologize." Slowly, very slowly, he curved his neck around his body, stared intently at the limb. He flexed his clawed foot, rotated it, stretched. The golden eyes did not blink. "I am _free._ "

Suddenly Kilgharrah was spitting fire, the yellow plumes spewing from his mouth onto the ruined chain. Snarling, the dragon released another gush of fire, his claws tearing at the superheated metal, cutting through the white-hot links like warm butter. Kilgharrah had tried this before, of course. Many times, he had burned the chains in order to free himself, but it had never worked. Not until today.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." Daemon apologized. But the grief in the dragon's voice, the utter misery… Even the joy of his freedom was tainted by the memory of how he'd been imprisoned in the first place.

"I don't think the healing spell's I know can fix that," he sighed as he looked at the injury on Kihlgharrah's leg.

"One day, you will, young warlock," Kilgharrah promised. He turned both neck and body, lowering his head. They were close enough now that Daemon could feel the heat of the dragon's inner fire.

Kilgharrah pressed his snout against Daemon's shoulder. The dragon's lips curled into a smile as Daemon raised his hand. Purple eyes met golden, silently asking if he was sure, and the elder hummed in the back of his throat. Daemon gently rested his hand on the dragon's muzzle.

Warmth filled his chest. This was, he realized, probably the first time Kilgharrah had contact with someone in twenty years.

No interaction with anyone for _twenty years…._ Daemon could not help but repress a shudder. He hadn't even been alive that long. He tried to imagine for a moment spending the entirety of his life here, in this dank, cold cave with no company, no night or day, no way of telling time except for his weekly feedings, knowing that all everyone he'd ever loved had been murdered by the same despot who had imprisoned him.

"Walk with me, Daemon." Kilgharrah's voice rumbled in his ear. "I have no wish to remain in this cave any longer."

Kilgharrah's eyes danced with amusement as the two sooned returned to conversation as they removed themselves from the cave. "As I mentioned earlier, young warlock, I am in your debt. Even if I were not, our destinies are still bound together. Therefore, I have a gift for you." He crouched down. "Take the scale above my heart. Keep it close to you at all times. When you have need of me, call my name three times and I will come."

Daemon raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I don't understand why."

Kilgharrah stepped closer. "There will be times where you will have need of my council, which means you will need a way to contact me. The scale will give you that ability."

"I understand that. But, are you sure? Will it grow back?" Daemon asked.

"Yes, Daemon. You freed me on our first meeting, asking nothing in return but that I refrain from harming the innocents of this kingdom. And you need not worry about me, a new one will take it's place in the coming weeks. Take the scale." Kilgharrah had seen into the future. He knew what lay ahead for Albion. It was different than when he had first received the vision of Magic returning to the land of Albion, but everything would fall into place in the end, which would serve to benefit the dragons noble race and bring them back from the brink of extinction. So in the end, the ancient dragon was willing to support this darker version of Emrys that had the power of the world resting in his fingertips.

He made his way forward until he was standing by the dragon's chest. Daemon stopped, glanced up at Kilgharrah. The dragon understood. He lifted a clawed hand, pointed to a bronze scale about the size of a closed fist. Daemon took ahold of it, and the scale slid off, leaving a tiny chink in the dragon's built-in armor though it would grow back.

"Farewell for now, young Emrys."

Kilgharrah backed away. His wings opened wide. With a powerful leap, he launched himself into the air.

And then he was gone.

 **Next day**

Lancelot looks out of the window in Daemon's room, taking in the spectacular view of Camelot. "Ever since I was a child I've dreamed of coming here. It's my life's ambition to join the knights of Camelot."

"I know what you're thinking," Lancelot assumes, "I...I expect too much. After all, who am I? They have their pick of the best and bravest in the land."

Daemon just smiled. "Lancelot."

"Yes?" He turned towards Daemon.

"I think that they'd love you." Daemon assures him.

"They will?" Lancelot questions.

Daemon laughs. "I've seen you in action. In fact, I'm gonna go see about what I can do to help you." Lancelot tried to get up as well.

"Easy, that wound still needs healing. You just lie down and relax alright?" Daemon said, getting a reluctant nod from Lancelot.

 **30 minutes later**

"You've got to be kidding." Daemon said in annoyance as he spoke with Morgana in her chamber. Why was he annoyed? Because he just found out that Uther, in his utter stupidity, made it so only nobles could become knights. Which sucked for Lancelot because Lancelot certainly had the skill and the heart to be a true knight.

"I wish I were lying." Morgana said. "The First code of Camelot is that only nobles may become created the knights to protect this kingdom from those who wished to destroy it. He knew he would have to trust each of his knights with his life. So he chose them from the families that had sworn allegiance to him."

"The nobility." Daemon adds.

"And thus the First Code of Camelot was born, and ever since that day, only the sons of noble families have served as knights." Morgana finishes.

"That's nonsense. Some of the best fighters I've ever fought with were not nobles." Daemon argues.

"I know that, but Uther wouldn't care." Morgana said as she herself was not a knight, and yet she was better than Rebekah when it came to swordplay.

It was then that the two of them noted how close they were to each other, and felt their desire for each other rising and becoming unbearable. Daemon was the first of the two to give in, slowly wrapping an arm around her waist, the other on the back of her neck. Morgana, in response, placed an hand on his arm, while the other caressed his cheek. "We can't, Daemon," Morgana whispered softly.

"I know," Daemon said, his voice filled with desire and want, "This is difficult for me. To see you everyday and not be able to hold you like I used to. You keeping me at arms length, even though I understand why, it's torture."

"Uther would banish you if he found out about us right now." Morgana reminded him, "At least this way, you can still be here."

"It's almost worse, to have pretend that our relationship is platonic, when it's just the opposite." Daemon whispered as he planted a kiss on her forehead before he pulled away and exited the room, both of them missing the tear on each other's cheek.

Daemon wiped the tear away as he walked through the training yard and absentmindedly noted Rebekah beating a noblemen that was trying out for the knights. Rebekah had been in a bad mood all this month, probably because she was fighting tooth and nail to get her old responsibilities and respect as her father's heir. She did finally get Uther to at least let her continue training and overseeing the knight's but that led to it's own problems. The Knight's and tryouts were not trying as hard, because she was a woman, and this was an age of chivalry.

"Come on, you pigs! I'm barely even trying here!" Rebekah shouted in anger as the chivalrous knights refused to meet her eyes out of shame, since they could not bring themselves to hit a woman.

"Is there none of you who will fight me seriously!?" Rebekah demanded again in anger.

' _I really need to let off some steam right now,'_ Daemon thought as being kept from opening loving Morgana was starting to piss him off. He knew how to fix that, but it would take time for him to get everything ready, and until then, he had to suffer with keeping Morgana at arms length.

"How about a spar then, Princess?" Daemon offered, without waiting for her to accept and grabbed a blunted training sword.

"If you wish," Rebekah said, as she was looking forward to this. While she was grateful that Daemon saved her life, Daemon was still the same man that seemed to be the source of her problems. Ever since he came into her life, she had lost the respect of the people, of her father, and he had humiliated her. And that was before she had found out she was actually a woman the whole time, only further complicating the situation. Granted, the people no longer look on her with suspicion and disgust hidden in their eyes, but that's because they don't know the truth.

The two of them assumed their stances and prepared to spar, Daemon noticing out of the corner of his eye, Morgana and Gwen watching from Morgana's room.

Rebekah swung to decapitate Daemon but he managed to block the attack, but he was surprised how fast the attack came at him. She swung at his chest and he blocked it again before she swiped at his right side and Daemon parried it, causing her to stumble away for a bit. ' _Hmm, she's faster and more nimble than before. A new style, perhaps?'_

Daemon relieved his wrist tension by spinning his sword and readied his weapon just as Rebekah returned to her stance and sliced at Daemon's knees, which was parried away. Rebekah stabbed at Daemon which was parried and then attempted an overhead strike, which made Daemon spin pivot on his feet and parry away. As Daemon blocked her next strike, he delivered a palm thrust to her stomach that sent her to the ground. ' _No, she's using the exact same style she did before. But while she's faster and more nimble, she's physically weaker, and I see stamina is still an issue.'_

Daemon swung at Rebekah's neck but missed. They both swung at each other and their swords clashed. Tiring and getting desperate, just as she had in their tournament fight, Rebekah unleashed a flurry of lightning quick slashes from varying directions attacks against Daemon for several moments, putting him fully on defense, but Daemon was able to block or parry each and every one of them. Finally, Daemon was able to parry Rebekah's overreaching blow away and grasped her wrist, before applying enough pressure to make her drop the sword. Rebekah was then pulled tightly against Daemon's body, her back on his chest.

"Let me give you some advice," Daemon whispered in her ear as he did his best to ignore Rebekah's sexy and firm butt grinding against his crotch as she tried to escape his powerful grasp. "You are faster and more agile than I'll ever be, but you aren't as strong as you used to be. You also still lack stamina. I would suggest focusing from now on, on technique and less on brute force, since you don't have that anymore, Princess." Daemon then let her go, before putting the training sword back in on the rack and walking away, leaving Rebekah to ponder his words.

 **A week Later**

"Look what's just arrived for you." Gwen said as she brought in a boquet of flowers.

"Who are they from?" Morgana wondered.

"I don't know. It doesn't say." Gwen said as she hadn't seen a note or anything with it.

"That's disappointing." Morgana in well, disappointment.

"Why? Who'd you like them to be from?" Gwen asked, though she had an idea.

"I don't know. A certain handsome, purple eyed man we both know?" Morgana offered, referring to Daemon. Thing were stressed with them right now because of the fact she kept keeping him at arms length. It was becoming more unbearable every day for both of them to be near each other constantly and not be able to openly love one another, but what could she do? Uther would never allow anyone that didn't have noble status to court her. She loved Daemon, but because he did not have him families ancestral lands currently, she and him would never be together, as far as Uther was concerned.

Little did she know when she went to sleep that night, that the events of the next few days would change her fate. Morgana fell asleep that night and the Elanthia Beetle that was hiding in the flowers climbed out and entered into Morgana's ear without disturbing her.

 **Chapter End**

 **Been a long time since I updated this story. I'm working on the next chapter of this, but I still am working on my other stories. In the next chapter we will deal with Muirden.  
**


End file.
